Reunion
by SkylineGlobe
Summary: Fu Hua and Jaune were childhood friends but they drifted apart to pursue their respective futures. But what happens when after several years later, their paths suddenly cross? /Thank you @MysticTwilight from Wattpad for making the cover art!
1. 1

_"Hey! Wait up!"_

_"Your fault for being so slow!"_

_The sounds of children playing can be heard in the park of the town of Ansel. It was relatively peaceful Sunday morning, with two young children, a boy and a girl running around, playing a game they had made up._

_Eventually, they stopped and took a break, sitting down on a nearby bench near the fountain. "You're...so fast..." The boy, who had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes complained while trying to regain his breath. The other girl, who had long blue-grey hair and sky blue eyes only giggled. "Maybe you should stop eating that terrible cereal."_

_"Hey! Pumpkin Pete isn't bad, okay?!" The blonde protested._

_The boy sighed. "I heard that tomorrow you'll be going to a combat school?" "Yep!" She smiled while looking at the sky, kicking her feet._

_"You know we won't be able to see each other again, right?"_

_"Don't be so dramatic! We can!" The girl bursted his bubble of negativity._

_"I hate to see you sad all the time, so how about this? Let's promise to be best friends forever. Even when we're far apart, we're always together!" She smiled brightly, holding up her pinkie._

_The blond boy slowly grew a smile and raised his own pinkie. "Okay! An Arc doesn't goes back on their word!" The girl grinned as their pinkies intertwined._

_Then, they slowly wrapped their arms around each other and hugged. "I'm gonna miss you, Fu Hua..."_

_"It's okay, Jaune..."_

_The background slowly broke down and crumbled away into a white void, yet this went unnoticed by the two children. "I'll always be there for you...Jaune..." Fu Hua's voice wavered as she slowly faded away, yet her smile was still there._

* * *

Jaune slowly opened at the sound of birds chirping outside. His vision slowly cleared up and focused on the ceiling. He blinked several times and groaned before lifting his left forearm up and rests it over his eyes to try and black out all the light.

'Fu Hua...' The blonde wondered over why he had that dream. She was a really smart one. One of, if not, THE best of the best in his entire class back at elementary school. And to top it off, she's beautiful and athletic too. Almost all of the teachers told the girl that she'll have a bright future.

Jaune groaned, giving up on trying to fall asleep again before sitting up on his bed, looking down on the blanket and recalling about what happened in the dream. 'Wonder if she still remembers that promise.' he then scoffed and chuckles. "Probably not. She probably forgot already."

"Who forgot what?" The blonde's eyes widened. Damn it, why can't he just say it in his mind?

He looked up to see Pyrrha out of the shower with her clothes on and a damp towel in her hands. Her hair was already blow dried and tied to its usual ponytail. "Morning Pyr." Jaune greeted with his trademark smile, before getting out of bed and stretch.

"What time is it?"

"7 AM." She answered.

**_We're always together!_**

Her voice suddenly returned in his mind. "Fu Hua..."

"Fu Wha?" Pyrrha was confused over what her partner and leader is mumbling about. Is it a mistralean flower or something?

"N-Nothing." Jaune stammered as he quickly waltzed into the bathroom and locked the door.

Pyrrha just stared at the bathroom door for a moment before shrugging it off and went to desk to work on an essay they were given a few days ago.

Meanwhile, Jaune continued to think about that girl he met with so long ago. Why can't he stop thinking about her? Why did he get that dream? Did she remember about the promise they made? Did Fu Hua even remember his name?

The leader of team JNPR sighed as he spent little time in the shower, coming out with his usual god forsaken Pumpkin Pete hoodie with his blue jeans. He puts on his armor and took his weapons before leaving the dorm and closing the door behind him.

He left for the garden of the school, thinking that a walk could clear his mind. Jaune's eyes scanned the fields of flowers as he strolled around. Poppies, sunflowers, roses, nightshades...

But then the blonde suddenly stopped dead at his tracks at the sight of a certain patch of them. The ones that she liked. Lavenders. Lavandula angustifulia, Lavandula stoechas, Lavandula dentata, and Lavandula latifola. So many species of them...

Jaune yelled in frustration. "Why do you keep on taking over my mind?!" He scratched his hair violently, making the other visitors of the garden quickly jogging away and leaving due to his sudden outburst.

The blonde boy sighed heavily before taking a seat on one of the nearby benches, looking at the ground as he ponders over his thoughts.

Jaune didn't know if he actually did it or not, but his right hand slowly crawled to his pocket, fishing out his scroll and expanding its screen. His fingers tapped lightly on the phone app, before slowly pressing on the number pad, one digit at a time, until it displayed her old phone number.

This is totally ridiculous. What if she got a new scroll and changed her number? Who will be picking up? An old lady? Some random grumpy huntsman? Or did she never changed it and still kept that same number for so many years? Did she forgot about him? Jaune hesitated as his thumb hovered over the call button, with so many questions in his mind.

His body stayed like that for who knows how long, his mind asking a million questions about whether he should really press the button, or just stop this nonsense and go on with his day. Slowly building up the courage, he tapped the call button.

As Jaune waited for someone on the other side of the call to pick up, his heart was pounding so hard, it could burst out of his chest. Sweat beads trickled down his body as he continued to silently wait, only hearing the sound of beeping.

Then, the call was answered.

His eyes widened as time seemed to stop as he heard the voice of a girl his age.

"...Hello?"


	2. 2

"Hello?"

Jaune froze the moment someone answered the call. It was definitely a female his age, but what should he say?

Is it really Fu Hua? Or is it one of her teammates who picked it up for her? "Who is this?" The blonde's eyes widened. He has to reply now, or else it's over. "U-Uhmm..." He stammered.

"Fu...Hua..? It's me...Jaune."

The call went silent for a few moments. 'Oh great. She forgot about me. Is that even her-' "Jaune...Jaune Arc?"

"Y-Yes..." The girl on the other side chuckled. "It's been a long time. How are you?" He lets out a deep sigh in relief, which didn't go unnoticed by Fu Hua, making her laugh a bit. "What? Were you expecting some random old lady to pick up?"

That reply made him chuckle too. "Yeah. Sorta. I'm good. What about you? How's life as a huntress-in-training?"

"It's great. Assignments aren't too difficult, missions are going smoothly, and the tests aren't really too hard either. As for my teammates, well they're quite nice and quirky. Anyways, my team and I are going to Vale for the Vytal Festival Tournament tomorrow. I'll ask them if we could stop by at Ansel for a bit. Maybe we can catch up and I can introduce them to you."

Jaune chuckled nervously over what Fu Hua said. "Actually...Uh... I-I'm not at Ansel right now..."

"Oh...Did you go and study overseas?" The girl asked, unintentionally increase the tension within the blonde she's speaking to at this moment.

"N-No. I'm... I'm at Beacon Academy." The conversation went cold once again.

"...You faked your way in, didn't you?" Jaune's eyes were wide as saucers. She somehow figured it out.

"N-No! Of course not!" He laughed it off, trying to change the subject.

"Jaune. You can't lie to me." Fu Hua stated with a tone that would suffer no argument.

"...Yes. Yes I did." He expected her to yell at him, ending the call there and blocking his number, ignoring the leader for good, or even reach out to Ozpin and have him expelled.

But then, she did the unexpected. Fu Hua chuckled.

It caused Jaune to reopen his eyes again, staring at his scroll with eyes of disbelief. "Predictable." The girl commented.

"Y-You're not mad..? Why..?"

"Of course not. The Jaune Arc I know would never do some heinous act with malicious intent." Fu Hua explained mid-way while chuckling, making him letting out another deep sigh in relief.

Just when he was about to reply, his scroll vibrated and displays a pop up message from his partner, Pyrrha.

'Team RWBY has invited us to hangout with them. You coming?'

"Err...Sorry Fu Hua. I need to go. Maybe we can chat later?" Jaune apologized while texting a 'yes' to the Spartan.

"Sure. Just save my number. Also... I'm glad." "Glad about what?" He asked.

"Glad about meeting you again, you dummy." He laughed a bit.

"Alright. Bye!" "Bye." Then he hanged up the call, before saving her number and naming it 'Fu Hua'. The blonde stared at her name for a few seconds, before stashing his scroll away back into the pocket of his jeans. Eventually he got up and went off to find his team with a smile on his face.

The blonde walked around looking for his team and friends and was thankful when someone noticed him and called out to him. "Jaune! Over here!" Jaune turned to his left to see Ruby waving to him.

"Come on!" He lets out a chuckle before walking over to them.

"What were you doing, Fearless Leader?" Nora asked the question that is occupying their minds, demanding the answer they all wanted to know.

"Eh? Uhh...I was in the garden." "What were you doing there, exactly?" His partner added more pressure.

"Just to clear up my mind." "From what?" This time, it was Ren.

"Why are you so obsessive of what I'm doing? What are you, stalkers?" That question immediately silenced them, making the leader of team JNPR sigh. "Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's fine, Vomit Boy." Yang reassured him, patting his back.

"Now are we seriously going to Vale or not?" Weiss asked, mentally reminding everyone not to drift off from what they've planned to do.

Then the eight students boarded the bullhead, mentally agreed to not press further about Jaune's trip to the garden.

* * *

"Who called Class Monitor?" Fu Hua blinked as she swallowed a fried dumpling, before looking across the dining table to see Bronya with a curious face. "I'm sorry, what was that Bronya?" "Some one called Class Monitor. Who is this person?"

Is she referring to Jaune? "Hmm...Oh. He's an old friend of mine." "An old friend?" She turned to her left to see Mei, with an equally curious look. "Yeah." "What's he like?!" She didn't even need to turn to her right to see who it was. She knows it's Kiana.

"Hmm... He's kind... caring, attentive... And a bit of a dork." Fu Hua chuckled at the thought of the blonde, before eating another fried dumpling. "So is he your type?" The girl's eyes widened as she coughed and choked on her food, earning a backrub from Mei. "Professor Himeko! Please don't act like that!" The sword wielder chastised Himeko, earning a chuckle from her teacher.

Fu Hua blushed and covered her face with her palms in embarrassment, and of course this didn't go unnoticed. "Fufufufu~ Class Rep is blushing~" Kiana teased with a grin.

Then in a matter of seconds, the white haired girl was chased all over their dorm by Fu Hua.

* * *

Something was off. Ruby became aware of that fact the moment she and everyone else boarded the bullhead. The ride was really, really quiet. This never happened before! During team RWBY's previous hangouts with JNPR, there will always be a conversation going on.

And if there isn't, then someone will just strike one up. And that person just so happens to be the residential goofball leader of team JNPR, Jaune Arc.

This fact was more obvious when they stepped out of the bullhead and arrived at Vale. Jaune wasn't puking in a trash can. It is something so suspicious, it needs to be investigated thoroughly.

What could have disabled his motion sickness? She took a glance at her team, before turning to team JNPR. Her team didn't notice anything wrong, and so did Nora and Ren. But his partner Pyrrha did in fact figure it out.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha broke the silence. "You okay?" He raised his eyebrow at her question, before nodding.

"Yep." The Spartan stared at him for a while, before turning back in front of her. The eight students walked through the streets of Vale.

"So this is where we're going?" Ren asked, as they were in front of a large new shopping mall. "Yep! It just opened last week!" Yang chirped.

Ruby grinned in excitement and dashes forward with her speed semblance, leaving everyone else outside the building. Weiss yells at her before immediately entering the building to chase after her partner.

Yang shrugged before stepping inside the mall with her other five friends and they each drifted off and wandered around the gigantic building.

Jaune soon found himself walking around alone on the third floor of the mall, his eyes scanned the area for anything in interest. Unfortunately, no good results.

Eventually he sat down on a vacant bench in the exact same position back when he was in the garden at Beacon. Looking down on the floor, subconsciously fidgeting as he thought about whatever is on his mind.

And that one thing was of course, his childhood friend, Fu Hua.

Then the blonde just closed his eyelids shut, and allows his mind to freely wander around in peace.

**_Sorry if it's really bad! let me know about what you think!_**


	3. 3

_"Welp, we're stuck here." A young Jaune stated as he slumped on the couch. He turned his head to the left and looked out of the window to see it raining outside. "I guess we'll help ourselves with whatever is in the fridge until my family comes back from the supermarket." The blonde added, turning to Fu Hua who was currently in the kitchen._

_She had came over to Jaune's home to work on a school project with him, and after work on said project for a few hours, Jaune's family left for a trip to the supermarket as well as picking up some books in the book store because his sister's will be facing their mid terms in a few weeks, so studying is definitely in order for them. But then, she was stuck here in Jaune's home due to the heavy rain outside._

_Fu Hua was currently looking through the fridge for anything she can use to cook themselves a dinner, and was fortunate to find some left over ingredients._

_Jaune came over to the kitchen and checked over what she had scavenged. "Fu Hua, you can cook?" He asked, making said girl chuckle._

_"Jaune. You've seen me make dumplings. You see me everyday bringing my own lunchbox to school. And now you're asking right in front of me if I can cook or not?" The blonde looked away and secretly mumbled 'Show off', which did not go unnoticed by Fu Hua._

_She decided not to press further about it, and started to sort everything they had on the table. Three packs of instant noodles, four eggs, some lettuce, and two cans of SPAM._

_"So this is all we've got to work with?" Jaune asked again, looking at Fu Hua. She nodded before rolling up the long sleeves of her navy blue shirt. "Can I help?"_

_"Be my guest."_

_"Slice the SPAM and pan fry it in some oil till both sides turn gold. Then use the same pan and oil to fry the eggs. Cook the instant noodles and add the flavor packs. Lastly, add some lettuce or leafy vegetables and you're done."_

_Every single step was done accordingly to what Fu Hua ordered, and it resulted in two bowls of delicious noodles with SPAM and lettuce._

_The two of them started to eat in silence, enjoying the simple meals they had made. "So good..." Fu Hua chuckled at him as she chewed. "We're back~" They turned to the garage door to see Jaune's family, returning with so many bags of groceries._

_"I'm sorry we took so long! I'll cook you two dinner now!" Jaune's mom, Athena Arc apologized as she placed all the bags on the gigantic dining table._

_"It's fine Mrs. Arc, we've made our own dinner." Fu Hua smiled softly at her, with Jaune doing the same._

_"_

_Hey! Did you use my noodles?! I told you not to eat them!" Saphron yelled as she sprinted towards Jaune, who lets out an 'eep' and bolted elsewhere in the home of the Arcs._

* * *

Fu Hua slowly opened her eyes and yawned as she stretched her arms out like a cat. The girl rubbed her eyes and her vision slowly focused to her surroundings. She saw Mei sleeping across her with a small line of drool coming from her mouth along with two girls, resting their heads on Mei's shoulders.

She chuckled softly before turning to her left and looks out of the window, a smile forming on her lips as her eyes were met with the sight of the sun slowly setting, with the bright blazing orange sky complimenting its beauty.

Her mind slowly wandered off, questioning about what that dream was about and why she had that dream specifically. 'Jaune...'

Her eyes continued to stare at the burning sky, thinking about him. Fu Hua swore time had sped up when the pilot of the bullhead announced that they'll be arriving at Vale soon, waking up the other passengers.

"Ugh... We're here already..?" Kiana complained while groaning as she tries to not yawn.

Bronya just silently rubbed her eyes while Mei held her hand in front of her mouth to hide a yawn. Fu Hua turned to her left to see her combat instructor, Himeko Murata stretching her arms out. "We're finally in Beacon!" Kiana regained her usual cheeriness, all signs of fatigue was gone from the girl.

Immediately after the bullhead landed, she bolted off to explore the castle like school, with her teammates and teacher quickly following after said girl.

Fu Hua suddenly slowed down a bit before looking around, finding herself in the courtyard, with many patches of colourful flowers to keep it from boring.

Roses, poppies, dandelions, nightshades, the list goes on and on. She decided to halt on the process of chasing her fellow teammates, and chose to spend her time taking a walk to ease her mind.

Fu Hua strolled around the courtyard and eventually arrived at the garden, only to be greeted with even more flowers.

She smiled softly and enjoyed the scent and beauty, which brought peace and soothed her. The girl wished that every day could go like this. She'll never be bored at all. After about fifteen minutes of walking, her ears picked up the sound of footsteps right in front of her. Fu Hua looked away from the flower beds and gasped over what she saw.

A male with messy blond hair and deep blue eyes, wearing a chest plate with a black hoodie underneath the armor, along with brown gloves, blue jeans and black shoes with laces that are tied a bit poorly. It was him. Jaune Arc.

"Fu...Hua..?"

"Jaune..?"

Time seemed to have stopped the moment their eyes met each other. Fu Hua and Jaune both opened their mouths to try and say something to break the silence, but couldn't as something held them back.

Their minds reached to a consensus that no words are needed to be exchanged, their legs subconsciously started to move and they began to walk towards the other. The two of them immediately stopped dead on their tracks when they were close to each other.

Fu Hua was the first to move, as she smiled softly and draped her arms around Jaune, enveloping him into a warm hug. "I've missed you." The girl whispered tenderly into the blonde's ear. It took him a few moments to break out of his trance, before having a smile forming on his face and returning the embrace.

"I missed you too..." Jaune mumbled. The two childhood friends just stood there in each other's arms in peace, with neither of them wanting to let go.

It felt like eternity.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for all the positive reception! I'll do my best to improve on my mistakes in the future! And lastly, hope you enjoy!_**


	4. 4

It had been quite obvious that Jaune had been awfully suspicious over the past few days. It immediately caught the attention of his team the first day the blonde was acting weird, and after a few days, team RWBY found out about it too.

A few times every week, Jaune would leave the group during their periodical hangouts, saying that he needs to 'go do something.' He just grabs his stuff and scurried off! This was the fifteenth time this week!

Weiss and Blake shrugged it off, saying that they should not disturb him and let the blonde do whatever he wants to do. Pyrrha was really worried of course, and so did Yang, Nora, Ren, and Ruby. But not as much as the Spartan.

"What do you think Jaune is up to?" Ruby asked the obvious question during their lunch period with the leader of team JNPR already gone. "I'm not sure..Maybe he's working on a project?" "Wait! What if he's secretly working on superweapon?!" Nora suggested, making her partner sigh. "Nora..."

"What if he's secretly having a relationship with someone?" Yang proposed a possibility, earning the attention of Blake and Weiss. "Well if he is, then I'd be very very grateful. He would finally stop trying to flirt me." Weiss added her two cents.

"But even if he is dating someone, who is it?" Blake questioned.

Then the group fell into silence. After a few moments of not talking, Pyrrha finally spoke up. "I have an idea." Everyone turned to her with curiosity. "He has a free period after this. Let's find him and see what he's up to."

Everyone nodded understandingly. "Right on, Pyrrha!" Yang grinned. "Alright, let's begin Operation : Find out who Jaune's girlfriend is!" Nora declared, slamming her fist onto the wooden table. Thankfully it did not break, making everyone sigh in relief.

Eventually, after a few more minutes of chatting, they all strolled out of the cafeteria and went to find their fellow male blonde

* * *

"Oof!"

Jaune landed on the ground in a bit of pain as he groaned. "God..." The blonde turned to his opponent. "You're merciless, Fu Hua." She only chuckled in response, before reaching her hand out and helped Jaune get back up on his feet.

The two of them had decided to spend their free period training outside, on a cliff with a large tree as well as a beautiful view of Emerald Forest.

"Your stance is good already, but you don't know when is the right time to attack." She pointed out his mistake, earning a sigh from him. "What's wrong?" Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors and looked to Beacon's tower. "It's... nothing. You won't understand anyway."

"Jaune..." Fu Hua walked over to his right and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me." She smiled softly. The blonde sighed again and looked down. "It's just something stupid.."

"Every time we talked when we're kids, you never said anything stupid." Her hand rubbed his shoulder lightly, easing the blonde up a bit.

"...I ...I don't feel important. I feel like... I'm just dead weight... Useless." He sighed, looking up to the clear blue sky. Fu Hua stared at him, wondering what she could do to help him. And an idea sparked in her mind.

Jaune felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around his neck behind him. "Fu Hua-" "Shh..." He blinked. "Jaune... You're not useless. One of things that drove me to become a huntress...was to protect you, my best friend... You think that you're not a hero... just some brat who cheated his way in. But you're not. To me, a hero is someone who inspires others and helps people."

She leaned to his ear and whispered softly. "_And to me, you're among them._"

The two didn't exchange words after that, just standing there in silence with a soft breeze soothing them. "Fu Hua..." His voice wavered and his shoulders started to shake lightly. Fu Hua sighed but smiled and made him turn around, before giving Jaune a proper hug.

"I'm here, Jaune... I'm always here for you..." She whispered as the blonde returned the embrace and started to cry on her shoulder. "T-Thank you..." He thanked her with a frail tone as Fu Hua rubbed circles on his back to reassure him.

Unbeknownst to Jaune and Fu Hua, they were being watched.

* * *

"Who is that girl hugging fearless leader?!" Nora quietly exclaimed the obvious as the seven students hid in the bushes. "Quiet you brute!" Weiss hushed the hammer maiden down, watching the stranger hugging and calming Jaune down.

"Damn...Vomit Boy's got good taste." Yang grinned. The stranger looks like she is from Mistral, black blue hair tied to a low ponytail, with some of it tied and placed over her left shoulder.

She wore a black uniform with a white coat and a blue tie with patterns of white lines, as well as black slacks, white belt and a pair of black shoes. She's just stunning to look at. (It's just Fu Hua in her seneschal outfit!) "She looks so cool!" Ruby quietly squealed.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha just stared at the girl Jaune is hugging in silence. Judging from her partner's behaviour, it seems like they know each other pretty well. 'Just... Who...are you...?'

* * *

"Ooh! Mei! Come here and look!" Kiana squealed as she was standing near to the window of their new dorm, watching something happening outside. Mei sighed but smiled and went to her side. "What is it, Kiana?"

"Class Rep is cuddling a cute boy!" Her eyes scanned the area, before finding and focusing on her fellow leader. Kiana is right. It looks like she is hugging a guy. Based from what Mei can see, he is quite tall, blonde messy hair, wearing jeans, a black hoodie underneath a chest plate with brown gloves. And it seems like he has a sword and sheath, strapped onto the left side of his hip.

"Hmm... It seems like they know each other." Mei mumbled after seeing them embracing each other. "Wait, is this the guy that called Class Rep?!" Kiana pointed out a possibility, which is quite plausible. Fu Hua did say that an old friend of hers had called yesterday. Maybe that's him.

This is gonna be really messy for Jaune and Fu Hua.

**_I'm really sorry if this chapter is subpar to the previous chapters! It was a bit rushed!_**


	5. 5

'Are you kidding me? Is this a joke?' Jaune thought with irritation on his face. He found himself tied up to a wooden chair in a fairly dark room, with the only source of light being a light bulb that was dimly lit. "Guys...What are you trying to do?"

He was surrounded by his friends, predicting that they are hellbent on finding out about his relations with Fu Hua. 'Oh boy...' After his intimate moment with his childhood friend, the blonde decided to go back to his dorm to pick up some books before heading to his next class, but just when he stepped into the room, the boy felt something hard hit his head and got knocked out. And now, here he is.

"Alright then, Vomit Boy. Just tell us something and we'll let you go." Yang started up the interrogation with a low tone. "What is it...?" He gulped, looking at the brawler. Suddenly, Nora slammed her fist on the table in front of him. "Who is your girlfriend?!" She demanded to know.

Jaune lets out a sigh. 'Knew it.' He thought before looking at them. "Alright then. I'll tell you guys. It's quite inevitable anyway." The students' ears perked up, all of them hushed down and listened to the blonde's tale. "You've...seen her already, right?" Seven nods confirmed that for him.

"Okay. That girl..." He closed his eyes and sighed before reopening them and continuing, "That's...my childhood friend, Fu Hua." "Your childhood friend, eh? I gotta say, she's quite the looker. I'm rootin for ya if you wanna get it on with her-" Yang's ramblings were thankfully cut off with a swift palm over the brawler's mouth from Weiss. "Go on." She urged.

"Well, she was kinda like Blake when we first met back in elementary school. No offense." The cat girl nodded. "Quiet, preferring to keep things to herselves, and not the type who likes to socialize. Fu Hua... She was one of the best. No, THE best of the best in my class back then. All the teachers praised her, telling her she was destined to have an amazing life."

"But it all felt like nothing to her. Dull. Boring. All Fu Hua wanted was a friend. Someone who cared. Someone who never set expectations on her. In her life, the only ones who cared for who she is...was her parents. So I decided that I'll try and break that shell of hers. She was kinda quiet and a bit cold at first, but then she warmed up and started to talk more. Started to smile more. She was happy." Jaune continued, unaware that a smile was slowly forming on his face.

The room fell quiet for a few moments, with everyone processing this new information from the knight of team JNPR. Unbeknownst to them, the very girl they were discussing about was also currently getting drilled and interrogated by her own teammates.

* * *

"Really..? Really?" Fu Hua questioned before sighing and looked at them with a look of disappointment. Like Jaune, she was tied up to a chair, with her teammates and teacher in front of her. "I can understand that Kiana would do this, but Bronya, Mei, and Miss Himeko. You're all helping her? Why?" She looked at them in disbelief.

The combat instructor just smiled and nodded. "I'm quite curious over this boy Kiana has been rambling about. Plus, I don't have any work to do and I'm bored." "This male has the possibility to pose a threat to our team, and could be capable of abducting class monitor from us." Bronya replied in her usual monotone voice.

The martial artist turned to Mei with a pleading look, only to be met with a shrug. "I'm just curious." Fu Hua leaned back on her chair and sighed. "Fine... I'll tell you about how we met." They all looked at the girl and paid attention." She closed her eyes, recalling about the past, the history of their friendship, their bond. How it all began.

"It all started back then.."

Flashback

At the playground of Ansel's elementary school, dozens of children were having fun with their fellow friends and classmates. All except for one. A lone girl with blue grey hair was sitting down on one of the benches near the playground, with her mind solely focused on doing the maths homework she was given earlier today, rather than, in her words, wasting her time doing something stupid. This girl, was Fu Hua. The Prodigy. The perfect student. The one who always gets perfect grades. The Teacher's Pet.

Normally, if it were anyone else, they would probably get picked on, but in Fu Hua's case, this is not a problem at all. The girl had been training is several ancient mistralean martial arts, and she also has an amazing body build. As a result, she was capable of fending for herself, being the most feared student on the school. Make her mad, and she will end your life.

This meant that she did not have any friends. But it does not matter to her. She did not mind. The peace and quiet was something that really soothed her mind, and she thought that this would go on and last forever. But today, was the day that made her change her mind.

After working on several algebraic questions for about an hour, Fu Hua felt a hand tapping on her shoulder. "Huh..?" She looked up to see who it was, seeing a boy with sun kissed mop blonde hair and deep blue eyes. "Hey." The boy greeted with a warm smile.

"Err...Hi." She awkwardly replied before going back to her maths book. "What are you doing?" "Doing homework." The boy groaned at the sound of homework. "Why? The thing is due next week, right? Can't you just do it tomorrow or something?" He complained, making Fu Hua sigh.

"It's better to do it earlier. That way, you can have more time doing something else." Fu Hua lectured. He groaned and sat next to her, before turning to the girl."...So uh... You're...Fu Hua right?" Earning a nod, the boy extended out his hand. "I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc."

She sighed and sets the thick book down on her lap, before giving him the handshake he wanted. "So... I've heard some stuff about you from my classmates and the other students. Do you... beat up kids from other schools for lunch money?" Jaune asked, making her eyes twitch. "What?! That is obnoxious and stupid! Why would I do that?!" She shouted, making the blonde back away from her a bit.

Fu Hua immediately realized what she had done and looked down on the ground, sighing. "I'm sorry. I'm just... infuriated about those rumours." Jaune just shook his head and grinned. "It's fine! I should be apologizing here!" He waved it off, before the two of them fell into silence.

"Fu Hua..?" "Yes?" She looked back at him. "Do you have any friends..?" The girl shook her head, making Jaune blink. "Really? Why?"

She slammed her book shut and placed it to the side, making the boy sweat a bit. "Because... They're scared of me." Fu Hua looked up to the clear blue sky. "I've always studied earlier than everyone else. I've trained and practiced martial arts, and did everything perfectly. Everyone thinks I would criticize them for their mistakes, and the fact that I can fight just makes them back away from me in fear. I don't mind if I don't have any friends. But.." Her voice wavered, unable to complete what she was about to say.

"If that's the case... Would you like me to be your friend?" Fu Hua immediately turned to him. "You...You want to?" She asked in disbelief, her eyes met with a grin from him. "Yep! From what I've seen, you're not scary or the type who would criticize! And besides, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet!"

Fu Hua couldn't reply, as she felt Jaune's hand grabbing onto her right wrist. "Come with me! I'll teach you how to play my favourite board game in the library!" "Jaune! S-Slow down a bit!"

* * *

**_Once again, sorry if this chapter is terrible! P.S : I'll be having exams soon, so I probably won't be able to upload any new chapters until the end of the month! I'm really sorry!_**


	6. 6

_Bronya opened her eyes to find herself, sitting on a cold bench in Beacon's garden at night. The streetlights were off for some reason, but the broken moon was enough to illuminate the area for the girl. But what intrigued her the most, was the sound of musical notes of a piano. After listening to it for a few seconds, she finalized that it is Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, played with no errors or mistakes whatsoever._

_She decided to get back up to her feet, and seek out to whoever is playing. After working around the garden and hearing the musical notes getting louder and louder, Bronya arrived at the fountain, with her eyes dilated over what she saw. In front of her was a black haired girl with purple highlights and ocean blue eyes, wearing a white dress with a flower corsage clipped onto the left side of her clothes. Bronya just stood there in silence watching the girl play the piano elegantly until the finale._

_After a few moments of silence, the white haired girl finally spoke up. "Seele...?" The pianist looked up from the keys and made eye contact with Bronya, slowly forming a soft smile. "Big sis Bronya..."_

_Bronya felt tears slowly forming on her eyes and sprinted forward, tackling Seele into a hug as their surroundings slowly broke down into a white void. "I've missed you, Seele..." She mumbled as Seele wrapped her arms around Bronya. "I've missed you too, Big Sis..."_

* * *

Bronya lets out a groan and opened her eyes as she sat up on her bed. The sheets that once covered the top part of her body now fell and piled up on her lap. "Seele..." The girl mumbled as she reminisced over the memories she had made with Seele. The day she taught Seele how to swim on the beach, celebrating their respective birthdays, Halloween, Christmas, and many more in that little orphanage back at Mistral. 'Seele... what does the Bronya have to do to bring you back?'

"Bronya?" She instantly looked up and turned to who spoke her name, only to find out that it was her leader, Fu Hua. "Class Monitor. Good morning." Bronya greeted, earning a smile from the older girl. "Morning, Bronya." The girl got out of bed and did a quick stretching session, before going to the bathroom. After a quick and refreshing shower, Bronya saw her fellow leader chuckling while texting on her scroll. It was quite obvious to guess who she was talking to. "Class Monitor?" Fu Hua looked up from the device and blinked. "What is it, Bronya?"

"The Bronya wants to apologize for restraining Class Monitor yesterday. The Bronya will accept any form of punishment." Bronya said, bowing down in front of Fu Hua and making her chuckle. "It's okay, Bronya." She reassured the girl, patting her head.

"Anyways, do you have any plans today?" She shook her head. "Alright. My friend, Jaune, wanted to introduce me to his team, and I was thinking about introducing you and the others too. Do you want to come with me?" Bronya took a few moments to ponder about this. The Vytal Festival Tournament is going to begin in a few months, so this might me useful for gathering information regarding her potential opponents.

"The Bronya agrees to accompany Class Monitor to the Meeting Mission."

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Nora exclaimed while hopping around on her bed. "We're gonna meet Fearless Leader's girlfriend in person!" Then she did a flip, before landing on her back. "N-Nora! She's not my girlfriend!" Jaune protested with a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Nora, that's enough." Ren spoke up sternly, chastising her while wiping the blades of Storm Flower with a cloth. Pyrrha however, simply stayed quiet as she was leaning on the wall while sitting on her bed. 'We're finally going to meet her...Maybe Jaune is interested in-'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Coming!" Jaune immediately got up from his desk and went to open the door. "Fu Hua! Come in!" The blonde moves out of the way to let four girls enter their dorm.

First, was Fu Hua, wearing a different outfit she used when they first saw her.

She now wore a beige long sleeved shirt with a bit of brown colour separation in the shoulders, as well as brown suspender shorts with grey socks and brown boots. "I believe Jaune had told you three about me already, but I'll introduce myself regardless. My name is Fu Hua, and I am the leader of team HKBR (Hawkesbury)." She greeted and bowed down to team JNPR, before stepping to the side to introduce her teammates. "This is my partner, Raiden Mei."

A tall girl with thigh length black hair stepped forward. Half of her hair was tied into a ponytail while her outfit consisted of a beige sweatshirt and black long skirt under a blue coat that was left unbuttoned as well as black socks and shoes. Mei gave them a warm smiled and bowed. "My name is Raiden Mei, and I am very pleased to meet you all." She greeted politely. Pyrrha's eyes narrowed down to Mei, scanning her figure.

"Wait a minute... Aren't you the heiress to the ME corporation?" The Spartan's words made the tall girl blink, before her smile returned. "Yes. Yes, I am." Then she moves aside for her next teammate's introduction.

Next, a relatively short girl that was a bit shorter than Ruby, stepped forward. Her white hair was tied into drill styled pigtails that was held with brown bow ties, while her clothes were a white long sleeved shirt and navy blue suspender skirt with brown socks and yellow monster slippers. And in her hands was a yellow monster doll, similar to her slippers.

"Name, Bronya Zaychik." She said in a monotone and blank voice, with no emotions on her face, making her seem like some sort of android. But then she back up a bit for her partner, who is also the last member of team HKBR.

The other white haired girl of the team stepped forward with a grin. Her hair was tied into twin braids along with a cowlick on her head. Her clothing consisted of a white sweater with brown suspender shorts and grey socks with brown boots, similar to Fu Hua. "Heyo! I'm Kiana! Kiana Kaslana!" She chirped.

Team JNPR quickly introduced themselves to the girls, before they all settled down. Kiana and Nora had challenged each other into an arm wrestle, with neither of them taking the advantage for nearly two minutes.

Meanwhile, Ren and Pyrrha had a formal conversation going with Mei, talking about her being the heiress to the largest commercial electrical appliance company in the world. Unbeknownst to all of them, the leaders from both teams had left the room and snuck out to the gardens.

They didn't say a single word to each other until they stepped outside and sat down on a bench. "Hey...Fu Hua?" She perked up and looked at Jaune, to see him looking at the ground, fidgeting with his fingers. "Yes?" "Do you... remember that promise that we made when we were kids?"

Fu Hua smiled and chuckled as the memory returned to her mind. "Of course I did. We made a promise together that we would always be together, even though we are half a world away from each other. Was that the promise you were talking about?"

"Yeah..." He murmured.

"You see..." She looked up to the starry night. "You were...one of the main reasons why I wanted to be a huntress. To protect my friends and family. Ever since I left Ansel for Haven... I never forgot about you."

Fu Hua was about to continue, but then Jaune looped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She smiled softly and rested her head on his shoulder, and felt him resting his head on top of hers.

They stayed on that bench for a long time, simply soothed by the other's presence.

* * *

**_I'm sorry for the really long wait! Hope you enjoy!_**


	7. 7

Jaune lets out a battle cry as he charged and clashed swords with Pyrrha. The Spartan smirked and did a round house kick in an attempt to throw him off, but he predicted her life and leaped back. She blinked before sprinting forward with shortsword at hand. Just when Pyrrha was about to land a blow on him, Jaune suddenly raised Crocea Mors and blocked Milo with the blade. 'He's improving so much already... Is it because of Fu Hua..?' She thought with an unknown and most certain unpleasant feeling in her mind, but was snapped back into reality as she nearly got hit by a thrust attack from the blonde.

Pyrrha immediately kicks his speed out of his hands, before striking his chest plate and knocking Jaune down. "You did great Jaune. You almost had me there for a second." She complimented and helps him get back up to his feet. "Shall we move on to aura now?" "Nah. I'm thinking we should skip aura for tonight." The blonde looked away and scratched the back of his head, with something obviously on his mind. Pyrrha frowned and asked, "Jaune... If there's anything wrong, you can tell me. I am your partner after all." She placed a hand on his shoulder with a reassuring smile on her face.

Jaune let's out a sigh and continued to not make eye contact with his partner. "It's...about...Fu Hua." Her heart started to clench slightly over her name. "W-What about her?" "I was thinking...about asking her if she could go to the dance with me, but I thought that I'd just make a fool of myself and-" "Jaune." Pyrrha cuts the blonde off from rambling, making him blink. "Look at me." He turned to her, his eyes greeted with a soft smile from the Spartan.

"If you're scared of her rejecting you harshly like Weiss, don't be. You and Fu Hua have been close friends for a very long time. She cares for you, Jaune." Pyrrha removed her hand from his shoulder. "And if you somehow get rejected...You know what they say, there's always plenty of fish in the sea!" She continued and chuckled awkwardly.

That made Jaune snort a little. "Yeah, right. Easy for you to say. I bet you have guys lining up, just waiting to ask you out." The blonde replied.

"Well... You'd be surprised about this." "Oh please. If you somehow don't get a date for the dance, then I'll get onto the stage and sing. Arc's promise." Jaune waved back at Pyrrha without looking at her, and then left the rooftop. He arrived to see a package in front of team JNPR's doorstep. 'Did anyone order anything?' The blonde picked it up to see his name labeled on it. 'Oh yeah. I ordered some new clothes.' Jaune ripped off one of its corners and checked its contents, satisfied to see everything he had ordered was in there. One of which was his new combat outfit.

With package at hand, Jaune opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes were met with the sight of Ren studying while sitting in his bed, with Nora snoring loudly as she slept with her limbs around his body. He noticed him mouthing out the words, 'Be quiet and don't ask' to him and nodded. The boy quickly placed his new set of clothes on the chair of his desk, before grabbing something Ren couldn't make out from the closet and quickly sprinting out of the room.

Jaune huffed over what he was going to do. 'This will either be fine, or simply put, just ridiculous and stupid. Probably the latter.' His shoulders slumped in nervousness, but then he took a deep breath and instantly regained his confidence. "Okay. Let's do this."

He marched up to team HKBR's dorm with a guitar, and knocked on their door. A few seconds later, the door cracked and opened, revealing Mei wearing a pink apron. "Oh, hi Jaune. What do you need?" "Hey Mei. Is Fu Hua there?" She arched her eyebrow over his question and nodded at his question. But then when she saw the musical instrument in his hands, a smile grew on her face. "Oh...I see." Mei steps back and fully opens the door to let him in. "Go on." She said.

Jaune started strumming the guitar and walked inside. "Fu Hua~" He turned to the left to see the rest of team HKBR about to eat dinner, but then all of their eyes were on him. Kiana snickered at the sight of Jaune with his guitar. The blonde winked at the martial artist, who simply smiled and rested her chin on her hand, curious on what he was about to do.

"Fu Hua~ I simply can't be wrong~ You are so bright~ And this dance is right- So come with meeee tooooooo... it." Ah crap. He butchered the ending.

After his little performance was over, Jaune saw Kiana roaring in laughter while repeatedly slamming her fist on the dining table, thankfully not messing up the dishes. Mei was covering her mouth to try and stifle her laughter away, but she was failing miserably with giggles spilling out of her. And even Bronya was amused. She had dropped her robotic facade and cracked a small smile on her face. He also saw a woman with long red hair, who was laughing uncontrollably, holding her sides to stay upright.

But what about Fu Hua?

Well, the girl had her palm on her forehead while chuckling at his performance of serenading her. "So, if you're all done laughing at me, what's your answer?" The laughing died down and all eyes were now on the leader of team HKBR. She smiled softly and walked over to Jaune, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling the blonde close, giving him a hug. "Of course I will go with you."

Jaune's eyes widened, dropping his guitar in shock before returning the embrace. "Thank you." Everyone else in the room applauded for the two, congratulating them as the two released the hug. "Meet me at the entrance tomorrow at 8 PM?" Fu Hua smiled and nodded, before planting a quick kiss on his forehead and blushed madly.

Jaune immediately felt his cheeks searing up, before stammering. "O-Okay. I'll see you later!" And then he bolted out, grabbing his guitar before leaving with the door slamming shut.

The room fell quiet for a few seconds, before all the women went back to the dining table to resume their dinner. "So...What are you gonna wear, Class Rep?" Kiana asked, making the leader blink. Fu Hua didn't think that Jaune would ask her out to the dance, so she didn't have a dress ready. But then she had a back up plan. "I'll use my semblance." She answered, making everyone nod. "If Class Monitor uses her semblance, it would replace her current clothing and appearance when in use." Bronya stated.

Tomorrow night will be very, very interesting.

**_So here is the second chapter after my examination! Hope you enjoy and again, I'm sorry if it's subpar!_**

**_P.S : I'm thinking about doing a mini QA part at the end of every chapter, so tell me about what you think!_**


	8. 8

Today was finally the day of the dance, and it is just nerve-wracking for everyone. The event will begin in about two hours, so everyone's nervousness was at it's peak. In the dorm of team JNPR, Ren, unlike the rest of the student body, was calmly fixing his tie. "Nora! You done with your dress?" He asked his partner, who was changing in the bathroom. "Done!" Nora then came out in her pink dress. "What about you boys?" "I'm done with my tie. What about you, Jaune? You told us you've gotten a brand new outfit for the dance."

"I'm done too. Didn't think that the gloves were this comfy though." Ren And Nora's eyes widened over what their leader wore. A white shirt with a black vest and a red tie, underneath a black blazer with matching black gloves and white slacks. And to top it off, proper black shoes. "How do I look...?"Jaune asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Jaune, you look-" "You look like a total badass, Fearless Leader!" Nora beamed, cutting Ren off.

"Wait! I know the perfect hairstyle for this!" Before the blonde could even open his mouth to reply, Nora immediately bolted behind him and started to mess around with his hair. In a matter of seconds, the ginger haired girl was right in front of him with a grin on her face as well as a mirror in her hands. "Take a look!" Jaune blinked and stared at his reflection. His messy blond hair was tidied up and fixed into a warrior's wolf tail haircut, a hairstyle that he had secretly wanted for a while.

**_(Jaune is wearing his outfit from RWBY 3.0 by Dishwasher1310! I don't own it)_**

"This is great. Thank you so much, Nora." Jaune said with a genuine and gentle smile on his face. The hammer girl only grinned more and gave him a thumbs up.

The three of them left the dorm and strolled out to the ballroom, with Nora constantly teasing her leader about his. 'girlfriend', but then got silenced by Ren. Fortunately for the blonde, they quickly arrived at their destination. "Hey guys! You're right on time!" Yang, who was at the reception counter, waved at them as they entered the building. She glanced towards Jaune and lets out a whistle. "Damn, Vomit Boy. Hoping to charm Weiss cream again? Or perhaps you'll be getting it on with that childhood friend of yours?"

'T-The latter..." Jaune stammered as he signed his attendance with a blush slowly forming on his face, and quickly left the counter before Yang could tease him further. The blonde soon found himself at one of the searing areas in the ballroom, and spotted Ruby just standing by the punch bowl with a glass in her hand, watching everyone dance. He mentally decided to grab a glass of his own and joined her.

"Hey." Ruby turned to him and smiled. "Hey." Jaune stood next to her and watched. "I see you're hiding behind the punch bowl too." "Yeeep." Ruby replied, popping the 'P'. "To the socially awkward." She giggled as they both clinked their glasses of punch. "I'm sorry things didn't work out with Weiss." She apologized.

"Nah, it's fine. It's pretty obvious that Weiss is just frustrated because of me. Chances are she went out with some cool guy." He replied, taking a sip. "Really? Weiss came to the dance alone." Jaune choked on his drink and became a coughing fit. Ruby immediately started to rub his back to try and help, and quickly recovered.

"A-are you for real?" The blonde immediately scanned the area to try and find the heiress, spotting her sitting down on one of the chairs, staring at a certain blue haired boy. "I heard she asked Neptune out, but then she got shot down by him. Then when she came back, she said she had too much to focus on to worry about boys. " Ruby explained.

Jaune growled and handed his glass to Ruby. "Hold. My. Punch." The young girl was confused and took it, before the blonde stormed off to face Neptune. As he moved across the ballroom to walk towards his target, the blonde suddenly stopped and watches a saddened Pyrrha passing by. She then glumly walks up the stairs, and so he mentally decided to follow her to try and ask what's wrong.

"Pyrrha?" His partner, who was on the balcony, turns around to see him. "Hello, Jaune." "You okay? I haven't seen you tonight." He asked while slowly walking up to her. "Arrived a bit late, I'm afraid."

"Well uh, you look really nice." "Thank you. You too. Nice suit." She replied. "Your uhh, date isn't gonna beat me up for saying that, is he?" He asked nervously. "...I think you're safe for tonight."

"So...where is he, exactly?" Jaune asked once more, rubbing the back of his head. "...There is no guy."

"...Huh? What do you mean?" "Nobody asked me." Pyrrha said with a glum expression. "B-But you're THE Pyrrha Nikos! How could no one ask you?"

Pyrrha turns toward the balcony. "I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place." She then turns to Jaune.

"Everyone assumes l'm too good for them. That l'm on a level they simply

can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I

like about you. When we met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. I guess, you're the kind of guy I wish I washere with. Someone who just saw me for me."

Before he could reply, Pyrrha then quickly left. "P-Pyrrha..." He called out to her, but she didn't come back. Surprisingly, someone else joined him.

"Hey, uh, Jaune right?" Neptune points at him. " He released an annoyed sigh. "Yeah." "This party's pretty lame, huh? I mean, ballroom dancing. Pfft." Neptune keeps up his cool appearance. "Yeah." Jaune sarcastically, he then looks back out over the balcony."Cute girls, though, huh?" Neptune gestures back to the dance.

Jaune growls as he turns to Neptune. "Is that all you think about?" "Huh?" He responds with confusion. "Huh?" Neptune responds in confusion. "Do you even care about the girls you're hitting on?"Jaune asks in a serious tone. "How they feel about you?" "Whoa!" Neptune throws his palms up."Where's this coming from?"

"How could you just turn her down like that?" Jaune accuses, opening his arms wide. "Wait, h-who?" Neptune asks, confused. "Weiss!" Jaune says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I, uh... it, uh... It just didn't work out, y'know?" He rubs the back of his head, trying to hide his nervousness.

"What? You think that you're too cool, too manyother options?" Jaune mocks, but then goes back to his accusations. "Weiss Schnee asked you to thedance. What in the world could possibly keep you from-" "I can't dance!" Neptune interrupts in an almost pitiful voice, looking shamefully at the ground.

"I can't dance!" Neptune interrupts in an almost pitiful voice, looking shamefully at the ground. "Beg your pardon?" Jaune responds calmly. "I can't dance, man!" Neptune repeats, his voice strained."But... you're so cool!" Jaune gestures to Neptune.

"Thank you. I try really, really hard." You can hear the appreciation in Neptune's voice.

"You would rather break a girl's heart and go to a dance alone than just admit to everyone that you can't move in rhythm to music?" Jaune asks, thinking it's one of the most outrageous things imaginable. "That about sums it up, yeah." Neptune admits,

avoiding eye contact. "Well, I certainly feel a lot better about myself." Jaune turns back to the balcony.

Neptune raises his palms. "Please don't tell anybody. Look, if you want Weiss, she's all yours. I don't wanna get in your way." Jaune turns back to him and places his palms on the stone banisters. "Do you like her?" "Yeah, I mean, I don't know her too well yet, but she seems pretty cool." He answered.

"Then just go talk to her. No pickup lines, no suave moves, just be yourself. I've heard that's the way to go." Jaune crosses his arms. Neptune raises his hand in protest. "Yeah, but then..." "Hey! You don't have to look cool all the time." Jaune interrupts. "In all honesty, if you could be a little less cool, l'd really appreciate it."

Neptune considers Jaune's advice for a moment, then replies. "Yeah, okay."

"Go talk to her." Jaune says. "I guarantee it'll make her night." "Thanks. You're a really cool guy, Jaune." Neptune approaches Jaune, holding his fist out. "Alright, don't lie to my face." Jaune closes the rest of the distance and they fist bump. After he walks away, the blonde sighed. "Alright. Only one thing left to do."

He went back downstairs to the ballroom, and was greeted with the sounds of murmuring.

"Holy crap... Who is she?"

"S-So cool..."

"She's like a goddess..."

"I-I hope she doesn't have a date... because if she does then..."

Jaune blinked and turned to where all the murmuring came from, and saw all the couples who were dancing near the entrance stopped moving. Then they all slowly stepped back, as if they were letting someone pass. His eyes widened over who it was. 'No...Way... I-Is that her..? Is that...Fu Hua?'

Her hair, instead of being blue-grey in colour, was now white with red tips. She also had red eyes, instead of the usual sky blue. Her hairstyle was kept the same, but her outfit changed completely. It complement her looks greatly, and makes her look like a goddess. (Fu Hua's Phoenix outfit!)

Jaune just stood there with his mouth forming a small 'O'. Fu Hua looked around and spotted him, smiling as she walked over to the blonde. "Surprised?" He snapped back into reality and nodded slowly, mumbling a reply. "Yeah..." Her smile broadened by a small amount. She then took his gloved hand and dragged Jaune to the dance floor. "Come on. Let's dance." The blonde blinked as a smile slowly formed on his face and nodded.

The two of them started to slow dance in alongside the rest of the couples. "Nice dress. It's perfect." Jaune complimented, making his dance partner smile and chuckle. "Thanks. You look great too." Fu Hua replied as they moved in sync. But then they suddenly stopped. "Wait here. There's something I need to do." The blonde smiled and ran to the backstage, making Fu Hua blink in confusion.

Not long after he left, the music in the background suddenly cuts off. Then, Jaune suddenly appeared on the stage and a different song sounded through the ballroom.

**_(Play Telling the world by Taio Cruz)_**

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_

_And anyone who ask I'll let them know_

_She's the one, she's the __one __I__ say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one_ _I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell_

_For the whole crowd_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world_

_That I've found a girl_

_The one I can live for_

_The one who deserves_

_To give all the light_

_A reason to fly_

_The one I can live for_

_The reason for life_

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_

_And anyone who asks I'll let the know_

_She's the one, she's the one_

_I say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one__I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell_

_For the whole crowd_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world_

_That I've found a girl_

_The one I can live for_

_The one who deserves_

_To give all the light_

_A reason to fly_

_The one I can live for_

_A reason for life_

_Oe oh oe oh_

_Yeah yeah_

_Oe oh oe oh_

_Yeah yeah_

_Oe oh oe oh_

_Yeah yeah_

_I'm telling the world_

_That I've found a girl_

_The one I can live for_

_The one who deserves_

_To give all the light_

_A reason to fly_

_The one I can live for_

_A reason for life_

_Oe oh oe oh_

_Yeah yeah_

_Oe oh oe oh_

_Yeah yeah_

_Oe oh oe oh_

_Yeah yeah_

_Oe oh oe oh_

_Yeah yeah_

When the music stopped, everyone just stared in shock, but then applauded for Jaune's performance. The blonde hopped off of the stage and walked up to Fu Hua with a soft smile. "You like it?" She blinked and smiled too. "Yes. I... it's amazing." The girl replied, wrapping her arms around Jaune and giving him a hug. He smiled and returned the embrace.

Suddenly, the crowd started to chant. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They both blinked and looked around, seeing everyone cheering for them to kiss. Nora, Ren, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Sun, Neptune, Mei, Kiana, and even Bronya was doing it. Fu Hua turned to Jaune with a hint of red on her cheeks. "Should we..?"

"I uhh..." He stammered with a blush of his own. 'Screw it. Here goes nothing.' Fu Hua said in her mind. She cupped both of his cheeks and pulled him for a kiss. Jaune's eyes widened in shock, but then closed them and kissed back, pulling her close. Fu Hua slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

A few seconds later, Jaune released the kiss.

"F-Fu Hua...I ...I love you."

"...I love you too, Jaune."

The crowd roared and applauded for the new couple. All... except for one Pyrrha Nikos.

* * *

**_I'm sorry if it's bad!!_**


	9. 9

Ruby gripped the handle of Crescent Rose tightly. She gulped in nervousness as she got in the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor. The girl only wanted to leave the dance for a bit to get some fresh air, but when she saw a figure running from rooftop to rooftop heading to the CCTS tower, she decides to do a little investigation mission.

After seeing the collapsed guards outside the entrance of the tower, Ruby knew this person was dangerous. Which brings her back to the elevator. The doors soon opened with a 'ding!' and the girl stepped out, brandishing her scythe. "Hello?" She walks forward, but then stumbles due to her high heels. "Is anyone there..?"

A lone woman came out of hiding. She had jet black hair, wearing a sleeveless jacket, long gloves, stiletto heel boots, and a black mask and several straps with containers. Ruby's eyes narrowed onto her. "Excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-"

Before the young girl could complete her sentence, her silver eyes suddenly widened and became a bit dull as she collapsed into the floor. The masked woman eyed at Ruby, before looking what was behind the girl. "I could've handled it. Yet you still intervened." Another woman came out from the shadows, dusting off her gloved hands.

She had mangenta eyes and beige hair in a bob styled haircut, wearing a maid outfit, with several black armor pieces on her hips and abdomen along side arm length maid black gloves with lime green colour separation for the fingers. And strapped onto her back, was a black scythe with lime green accents that was folded up, with similar colouring to her outfit. And to top it all of, she has a tiara as well as a gas mask.

(Might be the longest character design explanation I've done yet... Phantom Iron outfit, everyone.)

"I simply came here to warn you. Ironwood is coming." The maid said, turning to the elevator. "I can hear the elevator running. We have to go. Now." The other woman sighed and walked over to a door. "Just because you helped me, doesn't mean we're allies, Rita Rossweisse. I'm only working with you because my master is interested in working with yours. Nothing else." Then she entered the door and left Rita in the room with an unconscious Ruby.

The maid merely rolled her eyes, before walking back into the shadows, and disappeared. When Ironwood finally stepped out of the elevator, his mind was filled with confusion over the sight of an unconscious girl lying on floor.

* * *

Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!

Jaune's peaceful slumber was interrupted by the that accursed sound of buzzing. The boy's eyes clenched before slowly relaxing, his eyelids slowly lifting up and blink a few times for his eyes to properly focus.

The blonde sat up and rubbed the back of his head with his left hand while his right swiped his scroll off the nightstand which was the source of that annoying sound. The device displayed a caller ID with the name of 'Fu Hua' with the green answer button shaking.

Jaune's right thumb swiped it and placed the scroll to his ear. "Morning, sleepyhead." He was greeted with a chuckle from Fu Hua on the other side, making his face crack a small smile. "Hey there, Fu Hua." The boy greeted.

"I don't have any plans today, and I'm pretty bored. What about you?" He chuckled and looked outside the window, his other ear was met with the sounds of birds chirping. "Tell you what, how about a date? You just arrived at Vale about two weeks ago, so what do you say?"

"Sounds good. See you later." And with that, the call came to an end. He heard the sound of shuffling behind him, and turned around to see his partner Pyrrha waking up. The girl yawned and sat up on her bed, her red hair was anything but tidy.

"Morning, Pyrrha. Slept well?" Jaune greeted with a warm smile. She took a glance towards him, but then looks away. "...Yeah..." She mumbled, making him frown with worry in his eyes. "You...okay?"

"Yeah...I'm just...tired..." Then Pyrrha just flopped back into bed. Jaune eventually shrugged it off. She's tired and she doesn't want to talk about it, so if there's anything that was bugging her, he'll ask her at a later time.

Jaune went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, before slipping out of the dorm quietly to try and not disrupt his teammates in their sleep. He silently thanked the two brothers that it was a Saturday and they had no assignments that were handed out a few days prior, so he can spend the whole day relaxing with Fu Hua.

After a few minutes of walking, he soon found himself sitting down on one of the benches near the docks, waiting for Fu Hua. A few minutes later, he heard the sound of footsteps coming.

"Sorry I took so long. I was looking for my purse." She apologized while leaning on her knees, panting. He smiled and gave her shoulder a pat. "It's fine. I only arrived here five minutes ago. Nice outfit by the way." He complimented.

Fu hua currently had a stylish lime green T shirt and black shorts along with a white green and black beret as well as a shoulder bag. She cracked a smile and replied. (Fu Hua Summer Memories!) "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself. Good to see you not wear that Pumpkin Pete hoodie for once."

Jaune groaned over what she said, wearing a brown jacket with his usual blue jeans and black sneakers. "Come on... It's a nice hoodie..." Fu Hua chuckled at his misery, patting his head in an attempt to reassure him. "Alright, alright, cheer up. Let's go."

Then they stepped into the bullhead, and it took off.

* * *

In the Land of Darkness, stood Evernight Castle. It showed many signs of age, ranging from deteriorated walls and carpets, to the dark purple dust crystals grown throughout the once beautiful palace.

Salem sat at the end of the table in the main meeting room, accompanied by Watts and Hazel. Her eyes were closed, and no words were exchanged at all. The silence was then broken by Watts. "M' lady, if I may..." "Yes, Watts?"

"What exactly is this meeting for?" He asked. Her eyes opened, revealing her black sclerae and crimson red irises. "That's because today, you will be working with...a new associate." Then they heard the large wooden doors open.

A man with long blonde hair, dressed in clothes tailored by the very best, elegantly strode into the meeting room. Hazel said nothing as he glanced at the man, but then Watts started to chuckle. "Well well well. If it isn't Otto Apocalypse, commander of Schicksal."

"Why is he here..?" Hazel asked, his arms crossed. "He and I have... similar interests. The same reason why the two of you are standing in this room. Now, Watts?" The doctor looked at his master. "Yes, my queen?" "You will be leaving for Atlas with Otto and recover one of your earlier projects. And Hazel?"

The gruff man turned to the Grimm queen. "Yes?" "You are to head to Mountain Glenn and retrieve something from the basement of Merlot Industries. Otto's accomplice shall assist you in your search. You will meet up with her once you arrive at Vale."

He nodded in understanding.

"Now...Leave." Watts and Hazel got up from their seats, and the three men quickly left the room. Salem chuckled darkly, closing her eyes. "Enjoy your peace while it lasts, Ozma. For the Bohrok Kal shall bring destruction and ruination towords everything you hold dear."

* * *

Sorry if it's bad again!


	10. 10

"Excuse me? Can you repeat what you just said? Because it sounds too good to be true." Fu Hua asked, her right hand covering her mouth to try and hide her laughter after what she had just heard from her boyfriend.

Jaune grumbled and looked away with a tint of red flushed on his cheeks. "My sisters signed me up for a beauty pageant, and to this day, no one knew that the runner up Alice, was Jaune Arc."

She couldn't hide her amusement anymore. The girl bursts in giggles and eventually started to laugh aloud, clutching her stomach and wiping her tears away. "That...is the most...stupid thing...I've ever heard!" She said through her laughter.

Her boyfriend released a loud groan of displeasure, covering his red face with his palms. A few minutes later, Fu hua finally calmed down, thank goodness, and the two of them got up from the bench.

The two of them had quite a lot of fun for their first date. Going to the arcade, getting ice cream, doing a bit of shopping at the new mall, and many other things. Currently, it's seven PM, so they started to head back to Beacon before their friends and teammates got worried about where they were.

They decided to go through one of Vale's many parks as a shortcut to the bullheads, but then the couple heard someone speaking behind them.

"Jaune..? Is that you..?"

The blonde froze and immediately stopped dead on his tracks. There's no way. That voice. He thought that he'd never hear it again. His eyes were wide, his hands quickly clenching into fists. "J-Jaune? Are you okay?" Fu Hua asked, frowning over his reaction, before looking around and saw a man.

He wore a beanie with a black jacket and jeans along with black sneakers. The man had a smile on his face as he talked to Jaune. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Uhm..." Fu Hua was just too confused to comprehend the situation. This man knows Jaune? If he does, then why didn't she recognize him? And also, what's with Jaune? He seems to be agitated over the mere sound of the stranger's voice.

"...Fu Hua." The boy spoke up with no emotion in his voice. "Y-Yeah?" "Just head back to Beacon without me. There's something I need to do." "Wha? Why?"

"Just. Go. I'll see you tomorrow." He repeated, this time his tone was laced with a hint of anger. Fu Hua frowned and nodded before quickly heading off on her own, leaving Jaune with that stranger.

As the girl boarded the bullhead, she ran her thoughts over what had happened a few minutes ago. From the looks of things, it seemed like Jaune knew who that stranger was, and he had a rather negative reaction to his appearance. So it's kind of obvious that the man was someone that he hated a lot. The question is, who the heck is he?

With each passing second, Fu Hua began to worry more as the bullhead flew back to Beacon. _'What if Jaune suddenly started a fight with that man and got arrested by the police? What if he suddenly got kidnapped by that guy? What if he's getting blackmailed?!'_

Fu Hua shook her head to clear her thoughts, taking a few deep breaths to calm down a bit. 'At this point, the only thing I can do is to just do what Jaune told me to.' She sighed and got off the bullhead after it had landed.

The moment Fu Hua stepped into her team's dorm, she found it vacant with a note on the fridge saying that everyone left for a bit to explore Vale. The girl then stepped into the bathroom, and took a shower. _'Jaune... What are you doing..?'_

Fu Hua changed into her sleeping wear and decided to go to bed a little bit early, her mind still wondering about Jaune and his issue with that man.

* * *

Jaune had been standing in the middle of the park for almost five minutes now, and the man behind him began to worry about him. "Jaune... Take a seat. You've been standing there for–" "Since when did you have the right to tell me what to do again?" He cuts him off coldly.

The man was surprised of course, but he quickly recovered and his smile returned. "Now now, Jaune. That's not how you should treat your father." "You're not my father. Not after what you've did." The blonde hissed, subconsciously clenching his fists so hard they're slowly drawing blood.

His father still kept his smile and started to walk up to his son. "The last time I saw you was back when you were in grade school. You've grown." "How did you find me?" Jaune questioned, eyeing his former father, Julius Arc.

"Jaune, you should stop glaring at me. Your mother and your sisters turned you against me by badmouthing me, didn't they?" Julius said.

"You hit and punched Mom so many times! You've stolen everyone's money countless times for booze! And let's not forget, the time you nearly tried to rape Saph!" Jaune screamed at him.

Julius, of course, was surprised over the blonde's outburst, but he quickly regained his bearings and smiled yet again. "Anyways. From now on, we should be together as father and son."

Jaune grits his teeth over Julius. "You're practically a pedophile, and you're still expecting me to be on your side? I'm sure you've gone senile while you were in prison." "A child cannot cut ties with their parents. My blood flows in your veins, Jaune. Half of you came from me, y'know?" The older man stated.

The young blonde huffed before glaring at him one more time. "I'll say this one more time, and this will be the last time I'll say this. Julius Arc, you're no longer my father!" And with that, Jaune quickly ran off in hope that it'll all go away. Much to his dismay, everything that had happened was real.

* * *

**_Sorry for the long wait! Let me know of what you think!_**


	11. 11

Sunday quickly flew by without Fu Hua noticing. After Jaune had requested her to go back to Beacon without him on Saturday, she didn't see him at all during Sunday. When she texted him about it, the blonde replied saying that he personally had to go do something.

That reply was stuck on her mind till Monday morning, where Fu Hua finally saw Jaune outside the door of team JNPR's dorm. The blonde looked like he was in a bad mood, but then when he saw his girlfriend his face formed a smile. "Morning."

She greeted back, but then presses a question after seeing the sudden change in his mood. "Jaune, are you okay? Did something to you happen yesterday? Maybe that old man?" Jaune's eyes went wide, his face contorting into a frown. It's clear that there's something fishy going on with him and that man, and he's trying to hide it.

"Err.. No...Nothing really happened. That old man just left after I told him to buzz off." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Jaune, don't lie to me. Please. Tell me. If there's something that's troubling you, I want to help." Fu Hua clasped his hands and looked at him with a worried frown.

Jaune stared at her for a few moments before sighing. "Alright, fine... I'll tell you after classes are over." Fu Hua smiled softly over his choice and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "Thank you. Now let's get something to eat before classes start."

* * *

Jaune constantly got distracted throughout the day, often seen spacing out with a spiteful expression and clenched fists. When his teammates and friends tried to ask him about it, he gave them a glare and told them to shut up, before immediately realizing what he had done and apologize.

Now, Fu Hua and Jaune were alone in the garden. Jaune took a deep breath before looking at her. "I suppose I'd better start from the beginning." She nodded.

"That man...He was Julius Arc. My... Biological father." Just like he had predicted, Fu Hua was flabbergasted. "Wait... so that means..." "The man you know as my father is Jonathan Arc. My stepfather."

"My mom divorced with him after he abused us, and I believe he was sent to court and was found guilty. Then I never saw him again. That is, until two days ago. He grinded his teeth and let out a low growl, but then he shook his head to try and curb his anger.

"Anyways, do you...have any questions?" She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Did you not trust me?" His eyes widened, shaking his head violently in denial. "No! I-I trust you with my life, Fu Hua! I-it's just that..." Jaune's voice drifted off. He hugged his arm, feeling a bit insecure.

"It's just that I don't want you to suffer because of him. If he learns that we're dating, he'll try to mooch off from you...He's the type who says that a child's money is their parents' money... He'll pester us till we can't handle it anymore.."

His eyelids clenched shut, trying to hold it in. Trying not to let it out. Fu Hua encircled her arms around him and slowly pulls the blonde close to her. She used her left hand to rub circles on his back, while her right hand rests his head on her shoulder. "Jaune, it's alright. I'm here. You're not alone in this." She murmured in his ear.

"Fu Hua...Yesterday...I...I...tried to attack him...If he hadn't ran off, I would've actually killed him.." She looked at him with eyes wide at saucers, before her gaze softened. "You're probably disgusted, aren't you..? I'm just like him...His blood runs through my veins..."

"You're wrong."

"What?"

She looked at him with a soft gaze. "Even if he's your biological father, you tried your best not to be like him. You tried to be different. Instead of bringing pain and suffering to others, you try to do something right for them. You always chose to be a shield. To take the pain and guard others." Fu Hua smiled before continuing. "Jaune... If you're forced to make a choice that'll bring you pain, then take my hand and we'll bear the pain together."

Jaune looked at her with wide teary eyes, filled with disbelief, before pulling her into a tight embrace. She simply smiled softly, returning the hug and continued to rub circles on his back while he cried on her shoulder. "I love you, Fu Hua..." "I love you too, Jaune."

After he had stopped shedding his tears, they both took a seat on the bench with their hands clasped. "So...What now?" The blonde asked. "Turn on your scroll. We'll be meeting up with him." She planted a kiss on his forehead to calm his nerves, feeling him holding her hand tighter. "Don't worry. I'm here." Jaune hesitantly nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Julius was standing at the park, looking at his scroll to check the time. 7 PM. He heard footsteps and turned to where they came from, his eyes were met with the sight of a teenage girl with blue-gray hair, wearing a beige button coat with a blue and white scarf.

Meanwhile, Jaune was standing by the edge of the park, silently watching Fu Hua and Julius.

"Oh? So you're Jaune's girlfriend? I'm his father. Thank you for taking care of Jaune." Julius said. Fu Hua suddenly chuckled, making him blink. "What's so funny?" "It seems like a strange thing to say." "What's strange about it?" He inquired.

"As far as I'm aware, Jaune only has one father." Fu Hua answered. Julius blinked when he heard someone walking up to them, and saw a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes, similar to Jaune. "Hello." He greeted. "Err...Who are you?" Julius asked. "I'm Jaune's father. Jonathan Arc."

"Huh?"

Jaune's eyes widened over the sight of his stepfather, and started to run towards them.

"I'd like you to stop following my son around." Jonathan ordered, but Julius simply rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, right. You're the man Athena remarried. Listen. You see, I'm Jaune's biological father."

"If you really think that you're his father, then answer this. When is Jaune's birthday? What's his favorite food? His favorite sports? What genre is his favourite when it comes to movies and video games?" He threw so many questions at Julius, it was overwhelming him. "I know the answers to all these questions." Jonathan added.

"So-So what?" "Even if we're not related by blood, Jaune is still my beloved son! Anyone who dares to bother him deals with me! So please, leave him alone." Julius took a few steps back. "Did you not know? No one can sever a bond between a parent and their child." He noticed Jaune who was approaching them.

"Oh! Jaune! Say something!" Jaune shook his head before looking at Julius with a determination in his eyes.

"Even if you're my biological father, even if we both have the same last name, I'll never be like you. I'll never do all the horrendous things you've done to Mom, Audrey and Saph. And if you dare to come back to the Arc household, I...No.. We'll chase you to the ends of Remnant and make you wish you'd never been born."

"What are you talking about, Jaune..?" Julius looked at him with disbelief. Jonathan smiled and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Even if the bond between a parent and their child cannot be severed, there are legal methods to keep you at a distance. Wouldn't it be better if you didn't go through all that trouble? Or do you want to go to the police right now?" Fu Hua asked, pointing at a police station.

Julius grits his teeth, before sprinting off into the distance. Jaune sighed in relief, before looking at Jonathan with a smile. "Thank you." He chuckled and pats Jaune's head. They had a light conversation about the Arc family, before Jonathan left.

Jaune looked at Fu Hua, encircling his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Thank you." She smiled and returns the hug. "Your welcome."

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_**


	12. 12

Hazel found himself walking through the desolate streets of Mountain Glenn. Accompanying him is his assigned partner, Rita Rossweise. After he had met up with her at Vale and took off on a bullhead provided by Otto, they didn't exchange a word until now.

"This is it." They stopped at one of the largest buildings in the city. "The former research facility of Merlot Industries."

The two of them went inside with Rita leading the way, using her scroll to navigate through the hallways and the underground floors. "Mr Rainart. Do you know anything about what we need to retrieve? Or any information regarding the owner of this building?" He shook his head, making the woman chuckle.

"The founder of Merlot Industries is Doctor Merlot. He used to be a professor of Beacon Academy." Rita said, flipping a switch in a fuse box bolted to the wall to turn on the remaining power the building had.

"Shortly after he had caused an accident at the huntsman academy and was presumed dead, Merlot fled to Mountain Glenn and started a research and development corporation to learn more about the Grimm. He believes that controlling the Grimm can make the world better for humanity." She explained.

"Despite getting a low opinion from the professors at Beacon, he was smart nonetheless. He was the first to synthesize Grimm matter, and tried to make masks with them, thinking that the wearer can directly control the Grimm like puppets. However, while it certainly can command the Grimm, the Krana only did the opposite of what he wanted. It was like a parasite, taking over the mind of its host. And as a result, it brought ruination upon Mountain Glenn."

Hazel followed her into a secret room that was hidden in the middle of a corridor and went inside to see six pods, each containing water and a black mask floating in the middle. He and Rita stepped inside, feeling a bit insecure due to the masks looking like they were staring at him, at his soul, but he managed to shrug it off.

He still had a job to do after all.

* * *

Jaune slowly lifted his eyelids over the sound of birds chirping outside his dorm as well as the ray of sunlight shining down on his face. The boy sat up on his bed, his eyes trying to adjust to the lighting. When his vision was clear, he saw Nora still snoring loudly on her bed while Ren was busy fixing his tie. Jaune also heard the sound of water coming from the bathroom, so it must be Pyrrha taking a shower.

"Morning Jaune." The Lotus greeted, noticing his leader waking up by looking at the reflection of the mirror in front of him.

"Morning to you too, Ren.." Jaune mumbled back, covering his mouth to stifle a yawn. He stretched his arms out wide like a cat, before getting out of bed and scratch his blond messy hair. A moment later, he saw Pyrrha exiting the bathroom. "Morning, Pyr."

"Morning.." she glumly replied, making him cock his eyebrow.

"Is something wrong? Did I do anything to upset you?" Jaune asked, frowning over his partner's strange behavior. She's been like this ever since the dance. Always quiet and looking dejected. His partner simply shook her head, before going to her bed to fix her hair.

Jaune decides to drop it for now. The last thing he wanted was to see her getting mad over him being so nosy. After getting a quick shower, he reads a text he had received from Fu Hua while he was in the bathroom.

_Meet me at the cafeteria at 9 AM?_ _(Fu Hua_)

_Sure!_ _(Jaune)_

Quickly stashing the device away in his pocket, Jaune turned back to Ren and Pyrrha. "I'll go to the cafeteria early and find a spot for us, okay?" He then left after getting two nods of confirmation and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Jaune! Over here!" The blonde caught a certain scythe user waving at him with enthusiasm from her seat. Next to her was an angry Weiss, trying to quiet her partner down to not disturb the other students while Blake and Yang simply gave him a wave.

He chuckled at Ruby's antics, taking a seat across the girls and placing his tray of food in front of him. "So Vomit boy," He groaned over Yang mentioning his godforsaken nickname.

"Did you do the deed with your hot girlfriend?" Jaune's eyes became as wide as saucers, his cheeks gaining a tint of red.

Ruby pouted and started to reprimand her sister over her behavior, while Weiss and Blake sighed in disappointment.

As if on cue, Jaune noticed Fu Hua walking over to them. He smiled and got up, before planting a kiss on her cheek. "Morning." She returned the smile and also gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Morning to you too."

They both took their seats, with Jaune scooting a bit and moves his tray to the side to give some space for Fu Hua. She looked at team RWBY with a soft smile. "So you're team RWBY?" They all nodded.

"Well, Jaune told me about you guys before, and I'm sure he had told you about me too. But I suppose it's best if I properly introduce myself. My name is Fu Hua, leader of team HKBR from Mistral." She greeted, giving them a small and polite bow.

After each member of team RWBY had introduced themselves to Fu Hua, they started to ask a few questions about Fu Hua and Jaune's relationship. "If I may, what is it about Jaune's personality that made you...fall for him?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, don't you think that's a little too deep?" Ruby asked, frowning.

Fu Hua merely shook her head. "No no, it's alright. Well, the reason why I fell for him was because of his kindness. He's willing to help others, even if he was willing to sacrifice himself in the process. One of the reasons why I wanted to be a huntress was because of Jaune." Said boy blushed over Fu Hua's reasoning, earning a pat on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek from his girlfriend.

After a few minutes of having light conversations, Jaune noticed the rest of his team entering the cafeteria. Ren was calm like usual with Nora being Nora right next to him. And behind the two was Pyrrha, still being melancholic. Ren and Nora went to get their food, while Pyrrha walked over to their table.

"Fu Hua. Can I talk to you in private?" The red head asked with a blank and lifeless voice, making Fu Hua blink in confusion. She nodded and got up from her seat, before following Pyrrha back into the mess hall.

"I wonder why she wanted to do that..." Jaune mumbled.

"She wanted to talk to your girlfriend in private. We don't have the right to know." Weiss stated, closing her eyes while taking a sip of tea from her cup.

"Hey, it could actually be important! She's been moody ever since Vomit Boy and Fu Hua started dating!" Yang replied, pointing out a fact. Jaune blinked in realization and closed his eyes to try and recall everything that a few days ago. True to the brawler's word, everytime he had a conversation with his partner, the way she talked to him... so apathetic and monotonous. No life at all.

Ruby couldn't stand all of this, so the girl got up from her seat. "I'll go to the restroom real quick. Can someone make sure Nora doesn't steal my pancakes when she and Ren come here?" Blake and Jaune nodded, and the young reaper skipped her way out.

A few minutes later, the silver eyed girl came back. But something was wrong. She immediately bursted through the doors using her semblance and arrived at their table in a flurry of rose petals. The news Ruby brought to them made Jaune's heart wrench.

"Guys, Fu Hua and Pyrrha were...They were fighting in the hallway!"

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoy!_**


	13. 13

**_Before the chapter starts, I need clear something up. No, Jaune won't be getting a Harem in this story. Jaune X Fu Hua only. The reason for this is that I'm not really into it, and that I don't understand the reason why Jaune gets harems. If you actually wanted to see Jaune get a harem, I'm sorry. Now without further ado, enjoy the chapter_**.

* * *

Jaune immediately bolted from his seat and sprinted out of the cafeteria in search of Fu Hua and Pyrrha. As he ran through the hallways of Beacon, his mind thought about what Ruby had told them. 'I can't believe they were fighting...Just why though?'

Soon enough, he saw Fu Hua walking out of the women's restroom. "Fu Hua!" She turned her head to see him running up to her. "Jaune? What's wrong?"

"I'd ask you the same thing! What were you doing, fighting against Pyrrha?!" He fired back while panting, leaning on his knees for support. Her eyes blinked over what he said.

"Fighting Pyrrha? Oh, no no no. We were... Arguing." Fu Hua answered, her eyes averting his, not making any eye contact as she talked. "Arguing about what?" Jaune asked while getting back up to stand straight.

"Err...I'll tell you later. For now let's just go and get ready for combat class." The blonde cocked his eyebrow over her words, but decided to drop it for now and left for class with her.

As they strolled through the hallway, Fu Hua's mind began to wander back to the argument.

* * *

_"Why..? Just why..?"_

_Fu Hua had her eyes narrowed towards the Spartan in front of her. After being asked to talk with her in private, Pyrrha suddenly dragged her all the way to the women's restroom without a word. "Why what?"_

_"Why did he had to choose you?!" Pyrrha snapped her head to Fu Hua, giving the martial artist a death glare. Fu Hua frowned at this and crossed her arms. "Pyrrha, you're not making any sense right now. What are you even talking about?"_

_Right now, the words coming out of the amazoness' mouth isn't making any sense in Fu Hua's mind. But then, her mind clicked for a moment and she had figured it out. "Is this... about Jaune?"_

_She ignored her question, but it kind of did give Fu Hua the answer she wanted. "I've done so many things for him! I saved his life! I gave him training! I helped him in class! Yet still, he chose you over me!"_

_"Pyrrha. You can't just simply make it seem like he owes you his life. It doesn't work that way." She replied, doing her best to mentally stay calm and collected while trying to knock some sense into Pyrrha. The Spartan merely growled in return before walking to the exit, stalking past Fu Hua. "You don't deserve Jaune's love and affection."_

_And with that, Pyrrha left her alone in the women's restroom._

* * *

Fu Hua's mind kept on going back to that argument as she watched the fights that were going on in Combat class. 'Pyrrha Nikos... The so called 'Invincible Girl'.' She thought as her sky blue eyes narrowed at the Spartan as she fought team CRDL, if she remembered correctly.

The four of them were simply fooling around at the arena, swinging their weapons around without any form of teamwork between them. Well, there is some teamwork, it's just that their leader just kept on getting in the way. She remembered that they had sparred against Pyrrha the day before the dance, and this time they were just repeating what had happened before.

The girl sighed in disappointment as she saw their leader accidentally hitting one of his teammates in the face with that big mace of his after getting up from Pyrrha's attacks. This was clearly a one sided victory for Pyrrha to everyone who was watching.

"Once again, well done Ms. Nikos. As for team CRDL, it seems like you didn't learn anything during your previous spar against Ms. Nikos. Be sure to learn from your mistakes from now on." Glynda strode forward, praising Pyrrha over her victory while also lecturing the boys. "Thank you, Professor." She nods politely.

"Now then," The teacher fixed her glasses, looking at the students who were all seated on the bleachers. "Any volunteers for the second sparring match?" Glynda asked.

"Actually Ms. Goodwitch, there's a person that I wish to fight." Pyrrha spoke up, making the teacher turn to her. She pointed Miló at Fu Hua, making everyone look at the martial artist before they all started to whisper among each other. They were all informed by their friends that Jaune Arc had gotten a girlfriend and his partner, Pyrrha Nikos, lost her temper due to the fact that he wasn't going out with her instead.

Glynda frowned over Pyrrha's decision. "Ms. Nikos, are you sure about this? You had just fought an entire team. Are you not exhausted?" "No, I can still fight." She answered, narrowing her eyes at Fu Hua. The teacher sighed and looked at her scroll. "Very well then. The match will begin in a few minutes if Fu Hua consents."

Fu Hua sighed, getting up from her seat without a word and walked away to retrieve her weapons. A moment later, Jaune also got up and quickly followed her. The blonde eventually caught up to see her getting her weapons out from her locker.

A mystical longsword with a shining translucent ocean blue blade, ancient patterns were carved within the blade as well as a Yin and Yang symbol on the crossguard. Jaune was confused over the sight of her sword. When he trained with Fu Hua, she usually fought him without using any weapons, she just used her fists. But that wasn't what Jaune was concerned about.

"Fu Hua. Don't do this, please. I think it's better if we–" "If you're thinking about reasoning things out with your partner, you can't. She doesn't want to understand." Fu Hua interrupts him while examining the weapon for any issues, content with the good condition of her sword, Water's Edge.

The girl turned to him with a soft smile and places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Jaune. I won't obliterate her." She planted a quick kiss on the blonde's cheek. "Now go back to your team. They'll get worried."

Jaune sighed in defeat, returning the favour by giving Fu Hua a quick peck on the lips. "Good luck." And with that, he left the locker room with a small smile on his face.

* * *

"Well, Arc better get some bandages. This is gonna be rough for the chick."

"Wonder how it'll turn out. Although I wouldn't be surprised if the Invincible girl wins again."

Jaune heard a few murmurs as he made his way back to his teammates and friends. He frowned slightly over the words of the other students, but shrugged it off after he arrived back at his seat.

"So why did you go to the locker room?" Jaune sighed over what Ren had asked while sitting down. "I originally wanted to try and talk Fu Hua out of it, but I failed." The blonde groaned in worry, covering his face with his hands. "It's all my fault..."

"Don't worry about it too much, Jaune. It's Pyrrha's fault for not taking it too well." Ruby reassured him, giving Jaune a pat on the shoulder.

His face formed a small smile over the young girl's attempt to try and help him and turned his attention back to the arena below. He felt an unknown feeling swirling in his chest, and it was very, very unpleasant.

* * *

"Let the match begin." Goodwitch declared, and a bell rung. The two contestants stood still, waiting of the other to make the first move. All the other students watching on the bleachers fell into silence, with their eyes narrowed down on the fighters. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. After a few tense and quiet moments zone of the combatants finally did something.

Pyrrha transforms Miló into its rifle form and takes aim at Fu Hua while a plan formed in her mind. _'It doesn't seem like she has a long range weapon, which means that she'll most likely engage at close range with her sword. It's simple. All I have to do is to maintain distance, and shoot her down from range. And if she gets too close, I'lluse my semblance.'_

Fu Hua immediately bolted to her opponent with Water's Edge at hand, to which Pyrrha immediately pulled the trigger and fired. The second she heard the sound of the gunshot, Fu Hua suddenly dashed to the right and the bullet simply goes through her blue grey hair.

Fu Hua continuously dodged every single bullet while constantly rushing in to get closer to the opposing redhead. Pyrrha quickly changed Miló into xiphos form and did a horizontal slash. Fu Hua quickly drew her own sword and blocked her blow, staying calm as Pyrrha glared at her in rage.

Fu Hua suddenly did a swift low roundhouse kick, hitting Pyrrha on the side of her right knee. She then did another roundhouse kick, this time kicking for her head. It results in her foe stumbling, which was what Fu Hua wanted. She began to unleash a flurry of attacks, ranging from more kicks, to punches with her free hand, to slashes with Water's Edge.

Pyrrha somehow managed to withstand all of that and took a few steps back, before rushing back at her in an all too familiar combo that had won most of her fights, one that Fu Hua was able to analyze and counter. She was able to dodge or block every blow the Spartan dealt, before returning the favor by launching counter attacks, each and every single one of them aimed for every crack in Pyrrha's defense. She tried to use her polarity to take control of her sword, but her eyes went wide when she couldn't.

The crowd could only watch in silence as Fu Hua began to dismantle Pyrrha, flabbergasted over the fact that the Invincible girl was losing a one on one fight for the very first time. It all came to an end when Fu Hua did an uppercut, before connecting an aura infused palm strike to her abdomen and sends the girl flying several feet out of the arena as well as lowering her aura into the red zone.

And that was it. Pyrrha Nikos, had lost.

Glynda took a few moments in an attempt to try and process everything that had happened, before giving her criticism of the fight. Afterwards, Jaune quickly bolted out of his seat and went down to the arena, running to Fu Hua.

* * *

There was just no way. Pyrrha couldn't believe it.

She lost.

For the first time in years, she had lost to one of her peers. When the amazoness wins a match, most of the time she saw her opponent being salty of their defeat. A grumble in frustration, a scream in rage, or a sigh in self-disappointment. A small part of her had wanted to see Fu Hua do those things, but this time, it seemed like things just didn't go her way.

The crowd was unsurprisingly shocked over her defeat. Pyrrha never lost a single match, whether it was solo, duos or teams, ever since they started to attend Beacon. So seeing the Invincible Girl getting dismantled by an unknown student from Mistral, it made the entire class go quiet. So quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

Pyrrha was on her knees, looking at her shaking hand with wide eyes. _'She...beated me...There's no way...' _She looked up to see Fu Hua and Jaune conversing with each other. Her hand slowly clenches into a fist, her remaining aura began to flare up as she activated her semblance. Her shield started to float in the air and flew at the couple.

Jaune was talking to Fu Hua about showing some restraint when it comes to fights, but all of the sudden he abruptly placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her. Fu Hua's eyes went wide in horror as a bronze circular shield came flying from her right, and made contact with his head. A loud crack echoed through the arena, before a thud quickly followed.

"JAUNE!!"


	14. 14

"JAUNE!!"

Fu Hua immediately rushed to his side and checked up on his wounds. Her eyes were wide in horror as he was knocked unconscious with blood seeping out of his head. Judging from the force of the impact, it at least made a small crack in his skull and possibly damage his brain.

She was pushed aside by the medical staff as they brought the boy out of the hall on a stretcher. Fu Hua then turns to Pyrrha who had fallen to her knees in shock, before getting back up and marching up to the girl with indescribable fury in her eyes. Before she could verbally and physically eviscerate the monster in front of her, she couldn't move all of the sudden and saw a purple aura encasing her body.

"Ms Hua. Please go check up on Mr. Arc and see if he is okay. I shall deal with Ms. Nikos." Glynda spoke as she approached the two girls, before releasing Fu Hua. She gave Pyrrha one last glare filled with malice, before sprinting out of the hall, straight to the infirmary.

"Class is dismissed early." The teacher instructed, seeing all the other students slowly file out of the room, leaving her along with the 'Invincible' girl who was still in a state of shock. "Come with me. We'll be having a long discussion of what had happened in my office."

Pyrrha didn't leave her office until about two hours later.

* * *

After getting a harsh lecture about self control from Goodwitch, Pyrrha finally left the office and closed the door behind her. In front of the girl were her two teammates, Ren and Nora. The hammer maiden wasn't exactly being herself at that moment, being unusually quiet while her childhood friend had a look of disapproval in his eyes. "...Go apologize. Now." Was all Ren said before leaving with Nora.

With a shaky breath, Pyrrha slowly walked to the infirmary while hugging her arm to try and suppress this unknown feeling swirling within her. A few minutes later, she found herself outside of the medical room where Jaune was resting in. The girl can see Fu Hua seated by his side, looking at the bedridden boy with a sad look on her face.

The sad face soon turned into a face filled with malice when Fu Hua noticed Pyrrha entering the room. "Err..." The redhead wanted to apologize, but after seeing Jaune in his current condition, she wasn't able to speak at all.

Silence occupies the room as the two girls stared at each other. One pair of eyes were filled with rage, while the other was filled with shame and regret. "I suppose I'll start with the obvious. You don't deserve to step in this room. Even if you are Jaune's partner."

Pyrrha opened her mouth again to protest, but Fu Hua beats her to it. "Jaune fell into a coma due to the sheer force of the impact. Do you really think apologizing will help him wake up? No. It won't." Fu Hua grits her teeth while her hand clenches up as she continued.

"What if he's stuck in a coma for months or even years? What if his personality suddenly changed and he becomes a psychopath?" The girl took a deep breath and paused to recollect herself, making the conversation fall into silence again.

Pyrrha's right hand that was hugging her left arm started to slowly clench, while she struggles to try and hold back her tears. ."I honestly wanted to kill you. But I won't, because of Jaune." She blinked and looked at Fu Hua, who was looking at the bedridden blonde with a soft gaze, running her hand through his hair. "He's the type who thinks that everyone has a second chance, that everyone can redeem themselves if they make a mistake."

Fu Hua looked back at her with a small glare, a little less tense compared to the glare she gave when Pyrrha first entered the room. "I'll only forgive you only if Jaune does. That's it." Pyrrha sniffled and nodded in gratefulness. "Now let's go. We still have classes to attend."

The redhead nodded again and quickly went out of the room, with Fu Hua getting up from her chair to leave also. She gave Jaune a sad glance, before bending over and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. And with that, Fu Hua silently left the room, closing the door behind her with a heavy heart.

Little did she know that the boy's eyebrows furrowed for a moment.

* * *

...

...Ne...

...aune...

Jaune...

He heard Fu Hua's voice calling his name out, his eyes slowly fluttered open with a soft groan escaping his lips. He could see the blurry form of the ceiling of his medical room. His head felt light and he had a bit of trouble having his eyes focus. Once he regained proper vision, he turned to his right to look outside of the window, admiring the sight of the bright yet broken moon in the distance.

The silence was gone when he heard an opening door and a gasp. Jaune turned to his left to see a shocked Fu Hua, who had covered her mouth with her hands. "J-Jaune..?" He smiled softly and spread his arms out, seeing Fu Hua rushing into his arms and giving the blonde a tight embrace. "I...I thought I lost you..."

He shushed her, running his hand through her blue grey hair to calm the girl's nerves. "Don't worry. I'm here. I'm fine." Jaune reassured. Fu Hua pulled back and looked at his face with a frown. "Are you really alright?" "Yeah... Just a bit lightheaded." He replied, making her sigh in relief and rested her head on his chest.

But then their moment was ruined when they both heard the door open again to see Pyrrha, stepping in with fear visible on her face. "Uhm...Jaune... I want to say...I...I-" She couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have fought Fu Hua, a-and I know that you–"

"If you're thinking that I'll hate you, and resent you for what you've done to me, you're sorely mistaken." Pyrrha looked at him with her eyes filled with disbelief.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still angry about it. But now, what I want you to do is to learn from this. Make sure this doesn't happen again. Also, you should be a bit grateful that it's me. Just imagine what would happen if Ren was the one who got hit." The amazoness' mind imagined grenades flying everywhere, and her legs started to shiver over the thought.

Jaune chuckled in amusement before the two girls had to leave due to the nurse doing a check up on him. He knew that things would be fine soon.

But little did he know that things would be anything but fine a few days later.

* * *

**_I'm sorry if this chapter was subpar!_**


	15. 15

"Why did you force me to buy a new set of sleeping wear?"

"Because I refuse to see you embarrass yourself in that blue bunny onesie of yours." Fu Hua huffed. "Even though you looked cute in it..."

"What was that?" "N-Nothing!" Jaune cocked his eyebrow over his girlfriend stuttering, but he just shrugged it off. It's been 3 days since the incident at the arena and so far, things have been going smoothly.

Pyrrha was still saddened that Jaune chose Fu Hua instead of her, but it seems like she's slowly moving on. Fu Hua was also being a bit protective, pulling Jaune a bit closer when the redhead is near, or holding his hand a bit tighter. Now they're slowly recognizing each other as classmates, and eventually, friends.

Throughout those three days, Jaune spent a lot of time studying and training with Fu Hua. While his grades had gradually improved, his most noticeable improvement was his combat skills. With all the time spent training with Fu Hua and Pyrrha respectively, he became a great fighter.

While he didn't manage to win against Cardin, he was almost able to get his aura into the red zone.

While the blonde was extremely satisfied over his achievement, he told his friends that he felt as if there was something that he lacked while he fought, like the final missing piece of a puzzle.

Fu Hua considered the fact that it could be a secondary weapon on his left hand, due to Jaune being ambidextrous and that his shield is strapped on his forearm, leaving the blonde a free left hand.

The girl thought about the possibility of Jaune fighting as a dual wielder, but she temporarily puts it aside for a shopping trip at the mall with Jaune on Saturday.

The two wandered around the place for several hours, doing a few minor purchases here and there, as well as playing a few games at the arcade, where Fu Hua proceeded to single-handedly mop the floor with Jaune almost every time on every game.

It was kind of satisfying to see Jaune being so frustrated over a game, but he quickly calmed down over a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

It's now four PM, and as they were leaving the mall, Jaune remembers that he had received a text from Ruby this morning, and he had forgotten about it. "Hey Fu Hua?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him with a curious look embedded in her eyes.

"Team RWBY invited my team and me to a little slumber party, and Ruby asked me if you and your team wants to join or not."

"Well first of all, it's 'my team and I'." She corrected, "And second, I would join but I need to ask my teammates first." Jaune watched Fu Hua fishing out her scroll from her pocket and texting something to her team, before turning to him with a smile. "They said yes."

He grinned. "Great! This'll be fun." Fu Hua giggled over her boyfriend's excitement, giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

"If we're playing truth or dare, I won't hesitate to reveal all the embarrassing things you've done back at Ansel."

"Wait, what?!"

She chuckled again. "Just kidding."

* * *

"Oh come on! I lost again?! How good are you guys?!" Ruby exclaimed, wailing around with a scroll displaying 'Defeat' in her hands. Sitting next to her was an amused Fu Hua, chuckling with her scroll displaying 'Victory' on it's screen.

Ruby had proposed a pretty good idea for a party game. They'll randomly select two people, and those two people have to fight each other in a video game.

The loser will have to do an order given by the winner. It can be a incredibly embarrassing dare, or deep questions of one's past, the loser must obey unless those questions make them snap.

What Ruby didn't know was that the members of team HKBR, except Mei, were legends in the gaming community, especially Bronya, because she's the number one player on the leaderboards. So basically if your opponent is someone from team HKBR, you're pretty much guaranteed to lose.

The first few rounds were pretty funny. Ren lost against Kiana and had to admit that there were many people who had mistaken him for a girl and even occasionally gets flirted by some guys.

Bronya won against Nora and the hammer maiden had to stare at a pancake for thirty seconds without eating it, which was kind of hurtful to look at.

Ruby was forced to do the same thing with her cookies, while Blake had to read one of her adult literature books out loud for everyone to hear, which was something that everyone had regretted and made a mental reminder on what to not do when beating the cat girl.

"Alright Ruby, your dare is to imitate someone for 30 seconds." Fu Hua challenged.

The young girl merely huffed and got up to her feet, before walking over to Yang's desk. "Yang Xiao Long! Why haven't you finished your homework, you blonde oaf?!"

She yelled, clearly doing an imitation of Weiss.

Yang sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Okay Ruby, you can stop now..." Jaune and Fu Hua both chuckled in amusement.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the headmaster's office of Haven academy...

_'First I had to deal with students destroying the gym, and then I had to go and do all the bloody paperwork for the repairs, then... Just when I thought I could have some time to myself, Leo just had to make me replace him during an emergency meeting, simply because he had 'something else that is more important to do' !' _

A very short white haired woman, about a hundred and forty five centimeters in height, wearing a gothic dress scowled, drinking some bitter melon juice while waiting for an online meeting with the headmasters to try and calm her nerves, crinkling the straw in the process while she sipped.

After noticing that the meeting was about to begin, she tossed the empty juice box to a nearby trash bin before fixing her clothes in order to be more presentable. The screen shows Glynda and Ozpin at the headmaster's office in Beacon, Qrow in an inn at a village, and Ironwood at his private quarters in his personal battleship.

"Hey there, Theresa Pipsqueak Apocalypse. Long time no see." Qrow snickered as he took a sip of alcohol from his flask while his eyes were fixated on the scowl visible on Theresa's face.

"Qrow. That's enough. We're about to discuss something that is important and your jokes will only waste time." Glynda lectured, much to her relief. The man sighed and puts his flask away.

Theresa nodded and activated the screen sharing feature of the application they're using. "Several hours ago, we've received reports of villages being attacked by the Grimm at the outskirts of Mistral's walls."

"If you're bringing up villages being overrun, then there's clearly a difference from regular attacks. What's up with these?" Qrow questioned, looking at a map being shared with red dots, indicating the locations of the attacks.

"Well, the townspeople and the local huntsmen that were on guard duty who survived, reported that the Grimm... were being led. By a big, round robot. They described that it had stubby arms and legs, bug like eyes for cameras and white blades on their head that resembled teeth. Not to mention, they also reported that there was some sort of black mask underneath the faceplate." Theresa explained.

"The robots that these villagers described are most likely the recently stolen Bohrok Kal from Atlas." Ironwood spoke.

"The what?" Glynda cocked her eyebrow in confusion.

"Bohrok Kal. A series of battle droids designed to bring peace and guard cities. But they were rejected by the council because it would cause fear to circulate among citizens and create attraction towards the Grimm. As a result, only six units are produced." The man explained, sharing a few pictures of the inactive Bohrok stored in a warehouse before it was stolen.

"And I'm afraid that I have more bad news." Theresa sighed. "One of the members of a huntsmen team that was sent to fight back the Bohrok Kal and rescue the villagers from a recent attack, reported that he... couldn't use his semblance during and after the mission."

"A semblance stealing robot, huh? Now that's new." Qrow grumbled, taking a quick sip from his flask.

"Not only that, but they're extremely mobile and dangerous. Their weapons can mechashift into several types of weapons, and among them are fins that allows them to swim through water." Ironwood added.

"Where do you think they're heading?" Glynda asked.

The white haired woman hummed as she analyzed the map. "Judging from the pattern of attacks, these things are moving west. They're heading to Vale."

Ozpin subconsciously gripped his mug a bit tighter.

"Normally I would assign an army to handle this sort of task. But because the Bohrok Kal have the ability to steal semblances as well as mechashifting weaponry, I'm afraid we'll need more than just an army." Ironwood said, slowly gripping the arm rest of his chair.

"Then it seems like we only have one option." Ozpin concluded, finally saying something during this meeting.

"Contact S-rank huntress Durandal."

**_I'm sorry for the long delay!!_**


	16. 16

**_Before this chapter begins, I would like to announce something._****_Reunion will be on a hiatus._****_The reason for this is that I need to focus on school, and that I need to clear my mind. Personally, I think my skills in writing are deteriorating, so I need to take a short break to refresh myself._****_I apologize._****_And without further ado, enjoy the chapter._****_P.S Cooking with Valkyries 2 is absolutely lit._**

* * *

Jaune was currently in his dorm alone, currently working on his homework. Or at least, trying to.

_'I swear, history is becoming my nightmare incarnate.'_ He thought as he was searching through his textbook for anything to answer the assignment that was given by professor, I mean, doctor Oobleck yesterday. Jaune groaned glumly as he failed yet again to find anything suitable for an answer.

While the boy was stuck in the room working on this nightmarish assignment, the rest of team JNPR were out in Vale. Pyrrha had left for a photoshoot, while Ren and Nora went to buy some groceries.

Just as he was about to grab another book to try and continue his search, his scroll which was next to his books started to vibrate.

He curiously picked up his device to see an unknown person calling him. Jaune shrugged and answered it. "Err.. Is this Jaune Arc?" A voice came through from the other side of the call.

"Yes, it's me. Who is this?" Jaune asked with a bit of hesitation.

"Oh thank god... I'm Kiana Kaslana. Y'know. Your girlfriend's partner." She answered.

"Ok. What's wrong? Why are you calling me?" Jaune asked.

"Err... Class Rep is sick. And it's my fault." Kiana admitted in shame.

Jaune was quiet for a few moments before speaking up again. "What did you do?"

"Well, yesterday Mei and Bronya were out doing some shopping, and I decided to cook dinner for Class Rep and myself." She explained, "And then... I woke up today to see her in the bathroom, puking inside the toilet bowl."

Jaune frowned and sighed. He didn't get any messages from Fu Hua this morning, so he guessed that this is the reason why. "How is she now?"

"Well, she's currently lying down in her bed trying to get some rest.. I'll be going with my team to go get some medicine from a pharmacy. Can you... take care of her?"

"Of course I will." He answered.

"Ok!" Kiana replied with a bit of cheerfulness.

* * *

"Huueghh.."

Immediately after stepping into the dorm of team HKBR, Jaune was greeted with the sounds of someone puking coming from the bathroom.

'She's really sick...' He knocked on the glass door, to which he was greeted with a tired and raspy voice. "Who is it...?"

"Fu Hua? It's me, Jaune." He answered.

"Jaune...?" Jaune heard the door unlock, before it creaked open, revealing a very pale Fu Hua in her sleeping wear, consisting of a black sleep cardigan, black shorts, and grey long sleeve shirt.

"You okay now?" He asked worriedly.

"A bit..." She mumbled, her voice being strained.

"Sorry for making you come here to take care of me, Jaune..."

Jaune chuckled softly as he slung Fu Hua's left arm over his shoulder, slowly bringing Fu Hua to her bed. "No worries. It's something I'd do for you in a heartbeat."

Fu Hua made a small smile as she got back to her bed. "Who... brought you here..?" She asked.

"Kiana. She was worried that you'll get worse when the rest of your team is buying medicine in Vale, so she asked me to take care of you until they come back." He answered.

She nodded as Jaune got her lying down in bed. He pulled the blanket over her and smiled softly. "Did you eat breakfast?" Fu Hua shook her head.

"Alright, I'll make something for you to eat. Just get some rest, okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes to try and sleep, even though her stomach felt awful.

Meanwhile, Jaune looked around the kitchen as he checked on what ingredients were available to him. 'Usually if you have stomach issues, you have to eat things that replace what you've released in your stomach. So maybe I should make some porridge for Fu Hua.' He thought.

As he began to cook, he recalled the time back in elementary school when he got sick, and Fu Hua came over to check up on him at the Arc household after school was over.

* * *

"You are such an idiot, Jaune..." Fu Hua sighed in disappointment as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

In front of her was a bedridden Jaune, sniffling as his nose was runny while there was a cold towel placed over his forehead due to the blonde having a fever. "S-Sorry Fu Hua... I suppose this is what I get for running back home while it's raining last night..."

She sighed again. "Alright, get some rest. I'll make something for you." And then Fu Hua left the room.

Fu Hua eventually came back thirty minutes later, with a bowl of hot porridge in her hands. She took a seat by his bedside and handed him the bowl. "Here you go."

"T-Thanks..." He slowly started to eat it, occasionally being handed a tissue by Fu Hua to deal with his runny nose as he ate.

"Anyways, what were you doing yesterday, running all the way back home when it was raining?" She asked while placing the empty bowl on the nightstand.

"Oh, I was buying a comic book." Fu Hua sighed in disappointment. Of course it had to be comic books. She could somewhat understand why Jaune likes those, but going so far as to buy them in the midst of a storm was a bit ridiculous.

"Uhm..." Jaune mumbled, making her look at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Do you want to... read it with me?" He asked with nervousness in his voice, his eyes darting away from hers to avoid eye contact while he fidgeted with his fingers.

She sighed again but smiled. "Sure. As long as you take care of yourself." Fu Hua replied, flicking his forehead. "Oww!" The girl chuckled in amusement over the blonde's misery, before beginning to read the comic book with him.

* * *

Jaune walked back to the bedroom area with a bowl of porridge in his hands. He saw Fu Hua moving about on her bed under the blanket, and heard her moaning and groaning in pain.

"Urgh..." She groaned as Jaune took a seat by her bedside. "Fu Hua?"

She opened her eyes and was met with the sight of him, as well as the smell of food. "What..?" She mumbled before sitting up.

"Ahh~" Jaune smiled as he hovered a spoonful of porridge near the girl's mouth. Her cheeks slowly gained a small tint of pink as she ate it. "What did you do to the porridge? It's not bland.."

"Added a bit of soy sauce for flavor." He answered before feeding her again. After about seven minutes of silence, the bowl was empty.

Just as Jaune was about to get up from his chair and head to the kitchen, he felt something latch onto his shirt. The boy turned around to see Fu Hua's hand gripping his shirt, not letting go. "Fu Hua?"

"Don't..go..." He frowned before replying. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll just go wash the bowl and come back."

She said nothing in return, yet her grip on him tightened. Jaune's face grew a gentle smile before kneeling down. He then proceeded to slightly lift the blankets, before planting a soft kiss on Fu Hua's cheek. "I'll be right back. Ok?"

This time, the girl nodded and released him from her grip, allowing the blonde to head to the kitchen and quickly wash the bowl before heading back to the bed.

"Jaune... Can you.."

"Yes?"

"Can you sleep with me for a bit?"

His face quickly turned crimson while he stammered a reply. "W-Wh... What..?"

Fu Hua covered half of her face with the blanket, but it was quite obvious that she was also embarrassed over her own request. "My team won't be back for a while, and I don't really like being alone in here... so..."

At that moment, the blush on his face faded away and the boy looked at her with a soft gaze. His hand reached out to the blanket and lifted it, before getting up from the chair and lying down next to his girlfriend.

Fu Hua quickly pulled him close and snuggled up to him, burying her face in his chest. Jaune instinctively draped his arms around the girl's waist, resting his chin on her head.

After a few minutes of silence, Jaune decided to speak up.

"Hey, Fu Hua?"

"..Hmm..?"

"Do you remember the day I called you?"

"...Yeah...why?"

He let out a soft, quiet chuckle. "I was wondering... If I hadn't called you on that day, would we still see each other again regardless? Or..."

"You idiot." She said while still having her head buried in his shirt. "Of course we would. My teammates all wanted to participate in the Vytal Festival Tournament, so it was quite inevitable that we would see each other again..."

"There are a lot of times where we would encounter one another again. Combat class, the garden..." She continued.

Jaune's face cracked a small smile, pulling the girl a bit closer to him. "Yeah, you're right.. I really am an idiot, huh?"

"Yeah. But you're my idiot." She said, hiding her smile.

They talked for a few more minutes, before sleep took over them. With the feeling of being safe in Jaune's arms, alongside the warmth radiating from the blonde's body, Fu Hua drifted into her slumber the moment she had closed her eyes.

Jaune slowly followed suit, his eyes gradually closing before joining Fu Hua as they both slept peacefully in the dorm of team HKBR.

"Love you Jaune..."

"I love you too, Fu Hua.."


	17. 17

A tall blond woman was currently in her home at Argus, silently packing up her clothes in a roller bag.

The lights were off as daylight illuminated the room through a window. The woman turned to her night stand, her eyes finding themselves fixated on a photo frame.

An image of her smiling while sitting by the front porch of the Arc household alongside an 'adorkable' boy with blond mop hair and bright blue eyes, grinning as he sat on her lap.

She opened the frame and took out the photo, flipping it to the back to see a bunch of words scribbled with a black marker in poor handwriting.

_Happy Birthday, Aunt Bianca! I'll keep my promise and never leave you alone!_

_\- Jaune Arc._

The woman placed the photo back into the frame and placed it back on the nightstand, before continuing to pack up for her assignment.

_'Toothbrush and toothpaste, clothes, scroll and charger, shampoo and soap, a spare towel...' _Bianca mentally checked before zipping up her bag and texting to her roommate who was away.

_About to leave for an assignment at Vale._

And with that, she grabbed her keys and bag and closed the door behind her. 'It's been a few years since I saw Jaune in person. I wonder where he is right now?

After flagging a taxi, Bianca hummed while her eyes were fixated on the snowy weather. Her mind wandered through the memories of her past, finding themselves yet again on that one time she visited the Athena and Jonathan at Ansel.

* * *

_During one of Bianca's visits, Athena and Jonathan had to leave for a wedding party, and so she was requested to take care of all the Arc family children until they come back._

_Currently the older girls, Saphron and Audrey, are in Saphron's room playing video games upstairs, while the younger girls are playing with their toys in the living room._

_Bianca simply sat on the couch and started to read a novel that her partner, Rita Rossweise, had suggested. Then in the middle of reading,_

_"Aunt Bianca?"_

_Bianca turned to her seven-year-old nephew to see a curious look on his face. "What is it, Jaune?"_

_"Well, I wanna ask you something..." The boy spoke, taking a seat next to his aunt. She smiled and puts the book down on the coffee table before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sure. What do you want to ask?"_

_"Is there anything that you're... scared of?"_

_She blinked in confusion. This wasn't what she was expecting. "Erm... Why do you ask, Jaune?"_

_"Well, Mom and Dad told me stories of brave huntsmen and huntresses out there, bravely fighting Grimm out there in the wild. But... No matter how invincible they might seem to be, everyone has like, some sort of weakness or fear." He explained._

_Bianca's gazed softened upon the boy in front of her, before running her hand through his soft blond hair. "My fear huh..."_

_She hummed in thought, trying to search for a suitable answer, before coming up with something. ".. it's being lonely."_

_Jaune frowned. "Lonely?"_

_Bianca nodded with a smile. "Yep. Loneliness. Back then when I was your age, I don't have a lot of friends. I only had your mom and your grandparents."_

_"Usually after I'm done with school, I just go back home. I study in my room, help to wash the dishes, prepare dinner, cook food once in a while and then go to bed. That's it." She added._

_Jaune hummed. "What about group projects at school? You can probably be friends with the members of your team, right?"_

_"Well... not exactly. Usually we just focus on our work, submit it to the teacher, and then we're done. We act like there was no group project to begin with."_

_"Why can't you be friends with anyone? Are they just bad people?" The boy questioned._

_Bianca shook her head in disagreement. "No, not that. I'm sure they're great people, Jaune. The problem lies with me."_

_"How?_

_"Err..." Bianca's voice drifted off. Jaune frowned as he watched his aunt being quiet, tugging on her shirt to try and get her attention. "Aunt Bianca?"_

_She blinked before realizing that she had spaced out. "S-Sorry Jaune. What was that?"_

_His eyes frowned in worry. "Are you alright? Did I say something mean to you?"_

_She shook her head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong." Bianca smiled and ruffled his hair. "It's just that I don't exactly know how to interact properly with other people."_

_"But it's fine now. With the help of my team back at Beacon, I managed to make some friends. But still. Being lonely is my biggest fear."_

_"If that's the case..." The boy smiled and hugged her. "I'll keep that loneliness away from you." He said, burying his head in her shoulder._

_Bianca, with a smile on her face, returns the hug with one of her arms while also pulling the young boy closer to her. "Thank you, Jaune. That means a lot to me."_

* * *

Bianca soon found herself in a bullhead flying to Vale. A smile slowly grew on her face over the thought of visiting the Arcs again back at Ansel.

Due to the duties of being a huntress, she was given so many tasks and assigned on so many missions, which of course resulted in her not being able to visit her beloved family quite often.

It's been about four years since she had properly made a visit to the Arc Household. She gets occasionally calls from Jonathan and Athena over the years, but not much from their children

'I wonder what Jaune is doing right now?'

* * *

Jaune was currently in the gym by himself, trying his damn best to not pass out while doing one handed push ups. Fu Hua originally wanted to help him work out in the gym, but she couldn't because Kiana had procrastinated on her homework, and so she had to help Kiana finish it.

Fu Hua did however hand him a piece of paper, which contains a strict exercise regimen to increase his strength, speed, dexterity and stamina.

"Seventy five... Seventy six... Seventy seven..." Jaune grunted while keeping count, his sweat dripping onto the mat below him.

"Seventy eight... seventy nine... Eighty!" He finished with a huff as he got, grabbing his towel and gets rid of all that annoying sweat on his hair and back.

"Ey there, Fearless Leader!" The voice of a certain blonde bombshell can have heard behind him. "Hey Nora." Jaune turned around and greeted with a smile.

"Watcha doin here? Did you and Fu Hua got into a fight or something?"

"No, of course not. She's just busy helping her partner in her studies. I decided to come here to work out a bit instead of just wasting time." He explained while grabbing his water bottle, unscrewing the cap and taking a swig.

"How long are you going to be here?" Nora asked, leaning forward with her arms crossed.

"Maybe an hour or two.. why...?" Jaune asked, internally expecting that he wasn't going to like the answer

Nora sported a dangerous grin on her face. "Oh, I'm going to help you on your workout regime, Fearless Leader. Trust me. The moment we leave this gym, you'll be rockin abs that most men would kill for."

_'OH GODS FROM ABOVE, HELP ME!!!!'_ Jaune screamed in his mind as Nora began to make him do two hundred pushups with the girl sitting on his back.

Everyone else at the gym silently pitied the boy while they resumed their workout.

* * *

"Mm... That hits the spot." Ruby groaned lightly, sipping some orange juice from her glass. Weiss had been really pushy about the team studying due to exams coming in about a month, and seeing the team getting low scores was something that the heiress absolutely did not allow.

So for a whole week, the team spent most of their time either in the library studying, or in the arena training. The words tiring would be a complete understatement to the girls.

So after achieving satisfying results according to Weiss' standards, the team finally headed to Vale and had some fun for once. After playing a bunch of games at arcade in the mall, they left at an amazing local cafe that Weiss had managed to reserve a few days ago.

"Ruby. Your food will get cold." Weiss fortunately snapped her partner back into reality while she took a sip of cappuccino from her cup.

"This tuna sandwich is really delicious." Blake complimented, grabbing another bite out of her food, while Yang was having a plate of garlic butter parmesan pasta. "Best. Cafe. Ever." Was all the blonde brawler said before continuing to scarf down her meal.

"My sentiments exactly. Although I could've shown you this place much earlier if someone hadn't picked a fight with Cardin a few weeks ago." Weiss gave her partner a small glare. She meeped for a second and continued to eat her fried rice quietly, unable to make a rebuttal.

"Now now, it's the weekend! We've all done a lot of studying over the week, so just chillax, Weiss-cream." Yang shrugged, making the heiress rolled her eyes over her nickname and proceeded to continue eating her crepe.

A couple of minutes later, just as they were about to call for the bill,

_BOOM!_

They heard an explosion down the street.

"W-What was that?" Ruby asked, a little surprised over the sudden commotion.

"Let's go check it out!" Yang exclaimed, earning three nods in agreement.

Weiss quickly slammed some cash on the table, not caring about the change as the four girls quickly sprinted out of the cafe to find out what the heck is going on outside.

A couple of citizens were screaming in fear as they ran away from a smoking crater at the end of the street. Yang managed to snag a civilian by his shoulder. "What is going on?" She calmly asked.

"T-There's a robot up there! I-It just melted down my shop!" The man exclaimed, quickly getting released by the brawler and runs off. The four girls looked at the smoke, seeing a round like machine stepping out.

It had a reptilian-like faceplate, alongside stubby arms and legs. There were shields attached to the ends of their arms, presumed to be their main weaponry. Not only that, behind the faceplate was a black mask, which somewhat reminded the girls of the Grimm in some way.

Ruby hastily pulled out Crescent Rose and transformed it into scythe mode, with the other girls quickly brandishing out their own respective weapons

"Let's go!"

* * *

**_Sorry for the long wait! The hiatus is still ongoing, I just wanted to post a chapter before I go back to my studies._**


	18. 18

"Haiiyah!" Ruby cried while swinging Crescent , landing a solid hit on the faceplate of the robot. She quickly fell back, only to find out that her attack only made a crack. She took a quick glance to see how well Blake and Yang were handling the other robot, watching them as they had a tough time trying to break through the shields on it's arms or hands..

"Ruby!" The girl quickly snapped her head back to her foe in front of her a split second after hearing Weiss' callout, and leaped to the side, narrowly avoiding a streak of flames emitted from the robot's flamethrower.

"Watch it, you dolt!" Weiss berated, earning an apology from Ruby while taking a stance, summoning several glyphs and shoot out ice dust projectiles, intending to freeze the reptilian-like machine place to give her partner another chance to attack.

It initially worked, freezing the robot's feet in place to the ground just like she had planned. Ruby seized the opportunity she was blessed with and with the power of her speed semblance, the girl dashed forward in a flurry of red rose petals with her scythe held high, intending to attack the right houlder and sever the arm with one, big swing.

However, the robot predicted this. The shield rotated upright, aiming at Ruby while mechashifting into a stone-shaped shield, and slammed it into her gut. The resulting impact sent her crashing into the wall of a shop, with several bricks falling on the wounded girl from above.

"RUBY!!" Yang shouted, turning to the robot that had injured her sister. Her hair flared up in a golden flame, her eyes shifting from lilac to a crimson red. "Yang, wait! Calm down!" Blake tried to stop the brawler, but failed and watched as Yang went berserk and landing dozens of blows all over the robot.

However, the robot was capable of keeping up with Yang's punching speed and blocked most of her attacks with it's own boulder-like shield hands. Any punches that Yang could land were rendered null due to the toughness of the metal frame of the robot.

She immediately backed away, standing next to Blake and panted. "How tough are these things?!" Yang exclaimed while trying to regain her breath. Blake gripped Gambol Shroud tight while staying on the defensive, waiting for the other robot to attack and make the first move.

The robot screeched out a battle cry, it's arms beginning to transform from saw blades to pincer-like claws. It pointed them at the cat girl, spraying lime green liquid at her direction. Blake activated her semblance with haste while Yang leaped backwards, falling back while only leaving Blake's shadow behind. The liquid splattered all over the ground, melting the bricks used for the pavement.

"Oh great. Acid." Blake's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she dodged another spray of acid. Yang immediately bolted towards the robot, hopping over the pool of green liquid by shooting fire dust shells behind her, using the recoil to propel herself forward.

And with her current speed, Yang readied her fist and went all in for a single strike on the face plate of the robot. The attack managed to connect and pushed it back, stumbling and collapsing on the devastated road.

But it seemed like the damage she had dealt was negligible as it stood back up with no issues._ 'How tough are these things?!'_ The brawler thought in shock. The robot started to run towards her with it's right hand-shield transforming into a saw blade.

She cocked Ember Celica, and when the reptilian-like machine was about strike her in the gut with the saw blade, Yang countered it with a powerful punch. Normally her fingers might have been cut off but at the last millisecond before her gauntlet made contact with the saw blade, she fired a shell of fire dust and shattered the saw shield.

But she did not think about the robot's other hand. It smashed the saw blade to her side, propelling the brawler to a lamp post. "Ugh..." Yang groaned in pain, rubbing her head before noticing something on the destroyed pavement.

**_Her hair._**

She turned to the machine with her lilac eyes turning into crimson, and her hair flared up in a golden flame once more. "YOU BASTARD!" Yang recklessly charged forward and laid down an onslaught of punches that was just indescribable.

The robot's face plate was littered with cracks all over, and the main frame had a lot of dents and was badly damaged. But it wasn't out of the fight yet. When the brawler was about to end the fight with one last blow, the robot managed to catch her fist with it's left claw.

The eyes of the mask behind the reptilian face plate began pulsate in purple, and the left claw glow purple as well. Yang's aura suddenly also started to pulsate on her arm.

In an instant, a cold, very unpleasant feeling overtook the girl. She felt like her soul was being analyzed, thousands of ants skittering all over her body and biting into her flesh. Then in an instant, the feeling just disappeared.

Yang managed to snap back into reality and noticed the robot releasing her hand and was about to attack again. She braced herself and took the blow, landing a few feet away. She grits her teeth and activated her semblance again.

But for some reason, it didn't work. Yang flared up her aura, but there was no reaction to it. She didn't feel the power rushing through her veins like usual. All she could feel was the pain emanating from her wounds. "Yang! What are you doing just standing there?!" Blake yelled.

Yang blinked and quickly went over to Blake, narrowly dodging a blast of fire. "What's with you? Did it do something to you?" Blake asked.

"I-I couldn't activate it." Yang muttered aloud. "What? Activate what?" The black-haired girl frowned. What was she talking about?

"My semblance. I can't use it for some reason."

They both turned to the robot, and saw it glowing. It's shield mechashifted yet again into the boulder shields, and charged towards them for another assault. Yang let's out a battle cry and went for a full swing with her right fist.

When their attacks connected, the girl could feel the difference in their power. There's no denying it. The robot used her own semblance against her.

She quickly ended the power struggle and backed away with Blake. They could hear the sounds of sirens coming their way. Help is coming.

The robots quickly understood what was going on. They turned around and began to run, spraying acid to the buildings, making them collapse in the process. Yang sighed and dropped down to the ground in exhaustion.

What a terrible weekend.

* * *

After getting a distress call from the police regarding mysterious robots appearing out of nowhere and attacking the city square in Vale, Ozpin immediately called an emergency meeting with the rest of his inner circle. It wasn't very surprising for the man when he saw James clearly being vehement about the situation. "They were right here. Right under our noses!" He exclaimed, slamming his fist on Ozpin's desk. He and Glynda were with Ozpin at his office atop Beacon tower, with a digital hologram on the side displaying Qrow at an inn.

"Sheesh, James. Take a chill pill, relax. We know." Said Qrow, groaning while rooling his eyes.

"So?! Are we just going to ignore the fact that the Bohrok Kal had suddenly appeared in the city and caused havoc?! Not to mention that a first year team would have provably died?!" James shouted.

Ozpin then stood up from his chair and began to calm the general down. "James, calm down. Acting like this won't help us in solving this problem." He looked at Ozpin for a moment, before taking a deep breath and sighed. "Alright then. Let's start with the biggest problem. How did the Bohrok Kal get into Vale?"

Glynda strode forward and placed her scroll on the desk. A hologram came to life, showing a myriad of files she had gathered from the police. "According to the Intel the police had gathered in their investigation, the Bohrok had emerged into the city square via digging an underground tunnel from below."

The vice headmistress of Beacon explained while searching through file after file, selecting a picture and enlarging it. The image showed a large hole next to the fountain at the square, along with many pieces of debris from destroyed buildings littered everywhere on the ground.

"As the Bohrok had ensued chaos all over the area, there had been a first year team that was nearby. Team RWBY." At the inn, Qrow let out a deep sigh and took a long swig of alcohol from his flask. Why did his nieces have to get involved?

"They bought enough time for the citizens to escape until several huntsmen and huntresses had arrived with the police. The students didn't suffer any fatal injuries. However, one of the students, Yang Xiao Long, had reported that she was unable to use her semblance in the middle of the fight."

"How's Yang and Ruby?" Qrow asked urgently, clearly worried about his nieces. Glynda frowned and answered, "They're recovering in the infirmary right now. Ms. Rose only suffered a minor head injury. Ms. Xiao Long on the other hand... she seems to be having trouble coping with the loss of her semblance."

"I'll book a bullhead for you, Qrow." Ozpin said, earning a grateful nod from the man on the other side of the call.

"Any clues as to where the Bohrok went?" Ironwood asked.

"As of now, the majority of Vale's police department are currently searching for clues for their whereabouts. The evidence they had gathered suggests that they either fled back into the ocean or went to the eastern part of Vale which is mostly abandoned." She answered.

James sighed softly and rubbed his temples while thinking about what to do next. He could send a portion of his army to aid the search, but it would stretch them thin if there were another attack.

At that moment, the elevator doors had opened. The occupants of the room turned to face the person who had entered the room.

It was a tall woman with Maya blue eyes and knee length blond hair with pink tips. She wore a white shirt underneath a black double breasted button coat with golden buttons. There is large piece of black fabric held together on her waist as a sash using a golden strap. She had several golden straps and badges as decorations on her clothes. Lastly, the woman had a intricately designed black lance with golden trimmings strapped on her back.**_ (Valkyrie Gloria!)_**

This is Durandal, Remnant's current strongest huntress.

"Durandal, reporting for duty. I apologize for my late arrival." She immediately bowed in front of them. "If I had come to Vale much sooner, those girls who were there wouldn't have gotten hurt.."

"At ease, Durandal. You're not at fault here." Ozpin reassured, making the woman stop bowing. "Now, are you briefed on the task at hand?" She nodded in response.

"Ok. You'll be doing patrols at Vale in case the Bohrok attack again, and when we receive any sort of intel regarding the location of the Bohrok Kal, you'll be leading a team of huntsmen for the assault. Beacon will accommodate for" Ozpin explained, earning a nod from Durandal.

"Very well. I shall take my leave now." She gave them all a salute before marching back to the doors and enters the elevator. The elderly man then smiled. "It's nice to see you once again, Bianca."

She turned around and gave a smile of her own. "Same here, sir."

* * *

**_I apologize for the long delay everyone! I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_P.S to Ultimate Kuuga : Yes, I know that Durandal is actually very young when I typed it all..._**


	19. 19

"Ha...Ha...Ha...Ha..."

Jaune panted while trying to not have his legs give out as he kept on running to the infirmary. After he had escaped from Nora's clutches at the gym, Jaune went back to the dorm to get a shower to get rid of all the sweat he had accumulated.

And after a nice and long, peaceful shower, he checked his scroll to see a news article about an attack at Vale. What's more surprising is that team RWBY of all people were there, and they had gotten injured while trying to buy the citizens the time to flee.

So he immediately bolted out of the door and quickly rushed to the infirmary, running past students who were mildly confused over him running a marathon in the hallway, but then shrugged it off and went back to what they were previously doing.

He banked a hard right into an empty hallway, with only a single person there. A woman with long blond hair. And Jaune was about to crash into her. But then the blonde realized he couldn't stop himself, so he did the only thing he could do at that moment and decided to yell, "Look out!"

* * *

As Bianka was making her way to the infirmary to check up on team RWBY, she overheard the sound of footsteps coming her way from behind, followed by a person shouting, "Look out!" The woman quickly stepped to the side milliseconds before a blonde male student nearly crashed into her. Using her fast reflexes, Bianka extended her right arm and grabbed the student by the hack of his hoodie, stopping him just in time before he tripped and slammed his face on the hard marble floor.

"Are you alright? You shouldn't be running around in the hallways." She lectured sternly, releasing the boy from her grip.

"S-Sorry, I... Ha... ha..." He apologized while trying to regain his breath, leaning on his knees for support. "I was heading to the infirmary, to... ha... to check up on my friends."

_'So he wanted to go visit his friends? Hmm... Wait a minute. This boy... He seems familiar.'_ She thought while inspecting the boy in front of her. Blond hair, blue jeans, a white diamond-shaped chest plate and spaulders, and a black hoodie. Bianka took a peek and saw a cute bunny on the front of the hoodie that was covered by the chest plate.

Not only that, his voice was also very familiar. There is only one person she knows who has all of these attributes. And the last time she saw said person was around three to four years ago.

"Jaune? Is that you?"

The young blonde blinked and turned to Bianka, his eyes becoming wide as saucepans after realizing who she was. "A-Aunt Bianka?!"

Her face grew a soft smile as she pars her nephew on the head. "I haven't seen you in years. How are you?" Jaune's face sported a mild blush, slowly getting more and more red while also becoming a sputtering mess. Bianka chuckled lightly at his state, before gently flicking Jaune's forehead. "Come on now. Is this how you talk to your aunt?"

He snapped out of it and apologized immediately. "S-Sorry... I'm fine now. Anyways, why are you here? A mission?"

She nodded. "Yep. I was put in charge of dealing with those robots that attacked Vale some time ago. I was about to go to the infirmary to talk to the team who had fought them, and then on my way I found you." She explained.

Jaune hummed and nodded, before blinking in realization. "Wait. So you'll be talking to Ruby and the others?"

The woman turned to her nephew with curiosity embedded in her light blue eyes. "Oh? Are you acquainted with team RWBY?" She asked.

"Yeah... They're my friends." He stammered a reply, looking down on the floor while walking together with Bianka to the infirmary.

"I see.. Mind if you introduce me to them? It'll make things a bit easier on my end." She requested.

"Sure!" Jaune agreed with a smile. Bianka returned the smile and ruffled his soft blond hair. "Hey, stop it..." He protested weakly, making her chuckle in amusement and continued to mess with his nephew's hair, much to his chagrin.

They soon arrived at the infirmary. Jaune placed his hand on the door handle, and took a deep breath before opening the door. The blonde stepped inside and was greeted with four pairs of eyes on him "Err... Hi?" He greeted awkwardly.

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby greeted back with a grind while Weiss and Blake simply waved at him. The three of them were all sitting down on the chairs provided, while Ynag was sitting up on the bed, staring into the blanket while spacing out.

"You girls alright?" He asked with a worried frown. Weiss sighed and answered, "We're mostly fine. Yang on the other hand..." She trailed off turning her sights back on the blonde brawler.

"What happened out there?" Jaune asked.

"Well, in the middle of the fight, one of those robots blocked on of the blows, and then when it attacked again, it somehow used her own semblance against her." Blake explained.

"Whcih is simply preposterous, might I add." Weiss commented. "Having your semblance taken away from you by a machine is simply impossible. It's equivalent to taking away a part of your soul!" She exclaimed.

'Well, regardless of whether it is possible or not, it does not matter now. Right now, this issue needs to bed dealt with quickly."

Ruby blinked, raising her head up and looks around the room. "Who said that?" She then noticed a tall woman near the door with long blond hair. "Excuse me, who are—" The young girl stops her sentence midway with a gasp, her eyes becoming wide as saucers while her hands clasped over her mouth. "Oh. My. Goodness. Am I dreaming?" She asked with excitement, clearly giddy about something.

"What happened to you, you dolt? Why are being so childish all of the—" Her partner then noticed the woman behind Jaune, instantly recognizing who she was.

"It's the number one huntress, Durandal!" Ruby exclaimed loudly, squealing in glee over how she was able to meet Bianka. "Can I please have your autograph?! What weapons do you use?! Oh, and does it transform into a gun?! Or maybe it uses dust for ranged attacks?!" The young girl began to bombard Durandal with so many questions, she could only recognize half of what Ruby had asked. She sweatdropped and tried to answer a few, but then her nephew thankfully stepped in and calmed the girl down.

"Sheesh, Crater Face, calm down." Jaune chuckled, placing his hands on her shoulders to restrain the girl. "Let me go, Vomit Boy! I have so many questions to ask! I need to know!"

"Cut it out you dolt! You're clearly troubling her!" The ice queen yelled, making the young reaper pout and sit back down with her arms cross and her cheeks puffed up angrily. "Fine..." She grumbled.

Jaune cleared his throat, earning the attention of all the other occupants in the infirmary. "Now then, I believe you somewhat know who she is, but I'll introduce her regardless. This is my aunt, Bianka Ataegina Arc. She was put in charge of dealing with those robots you had fought back in Vale." Weiss, Ruby and Blake looked at the blond knight with wide eyes before turning to Durandal, and then back to him.

"Excuse me? Did you just say that you're related to Remnant's current number one huntress?" Weiss asked incredulously, staring at Jaune with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed, like usual.

"Yes, Jaune is my nephew. Is there a problem with that?" Bianka questioned, her eyes focused on the heiress who was having trouble trying to understand what she was told.

Blake snorted and chuckled lightly. "This is really entertaining. You don't see Weiss acting like that everyday." She commented while reading her book.

"Anyways, let's shift our focus back to the situation at hand." Bianka stated, cutting the chatter. "Would you mind it I ask you girls a few things? And Jaune, feel free to stay here if you'd like."

Both Durandal and Jaune got their seats, wne she plucked out her scromm to take note of any info she might seem useful. "So, first question. Are there any sort of weaknesses?" Bianka asked.

Ruby hummed while rubbing her chin, going into a thinking pose. "Well, I saw that their legs are short and stubby. So maybe they can't run really quickly? Or perhaps they have other ways to cover long distances in a short time." The woman nodded and typed it down on a notepad application. "I see...What about the way they fight? Fighting styles?"

"They seem to focus on defense. They would wait for you to go close to them and then attack once they find some sort of opening." Weiss answered.

This went on for some time, about an hour or so, with Bianka getting a plentiful amount of helpful intel regarding the Bohrok Kal. Jaune had stayed silent while listening to the question-and-answer session, not muttering a single word whatsoever.

"Alright, I think that'll be enough." Bianka concluded, stuffing the metallic device back into her pocket. "If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Ms. Xiao Long in private. Could you please give us a moment?" Everyone nodded, getting up from their respective chairs and left the room, leaving Durandal with a bedridden Yang.

"What is it?" Yang asked, finally in the mood to talk.

"How are you coping with all of this?" Bianka asked, moving a little bit closer to the bed.

"I...I don't know." She replied, releasing her grip on the blanket and running her hands through her hair. "I'm really mad because my semblance got stolen. And then...I just... can't help but feel very...saddened. And... And... I couldn't stop thinking... What if I can't get it back? What if I have to retrain myself, and live out the rest of my life as a huntress who doesn't have a semblance?"

Bianka's gaze softened over the girl. She placed a reassuring hand on Yang's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hey. It'll be fine. You'll get it back."

"...Promise?"

She smiled softly and said, "I promise."

Yang gave her a subtle nod. Bianka gave her one last form of reassurance via a pat on the back, before getting up from her chair and leaving the room, closing the door behind her. She then notices the rest of team RWBY looking at her, subconsciously asking about Yang's condition.

"She's fine. It'll take a while, but it'll be alright in the end." Bianka said, giving them a reassuring smile.

"Now then, visiting hours are almost over...You girls should probably go back to your dorms and rest up. You all have gone through a lot today." The girls have her a nod and they left for their dorms, walking in the opposite direction.

Bianka turned to her right to see her nephew staring at nothing, deep in his thoughts. She lightly tapped Jaune's shoulder, stopping him from getting trapped in his mind. "Huh? Aunt Bianka?"

"Mind if we go to your dorm and catch up for a bit?"

"Uhm...Sure?"

* * *

"There's definitely something wrong with Arc." Weiss said aloud, gaining the attention of Ruby and Blake. "What do you mean, Weiss? What's so strange about Jaune?" Her partner wondered as they strolled back to their room.

"It's weird how his family are all talented huntsmen and huntresses, and yet Arc is the weakest of our year, his aura wasn't even unlocked before initiation! So why? Why is he untrained? Why didn't any of his family teach him?" The heiress questioned with a huff.

"I'm sure he has his reasons for being untrained, Weiss. His parents are probably very busy, raising seven kids and all." Blake said, opening the door for her two teammates.

"We can ask Jaune about it later. Right now we need to focus on figuring out how to help Yang get her semblance back." Ruby added, ending the conversation there.

* * *

Bianka hummed as she was seated on one of the chairs in the dining room of team JNPR, reviewing the notes she had gathered while waiting for Jaune to finish baking a cake for the two of them.

_'A frame made out of metal used for ships.. transformable shields for hands.. A tough faceplate which is also bulletproof... And a mask-like thing underneath said faceplate. Could it be the thing that controls it?'_ She speculated, humming while tapping her fingers on the dining table.

"Done!"

She looked up from her scroll to see a smiling Jaune serving a plate of chocolate lava cake in front of her. "Thank you, Jaune." Bianka thanked him for the dessert, picking up a metal spoon and sliced the cake open, spilling out all the liquid chocolate inside the cake on the plate. She cuts a small piece and ate it, humming in delight over how good it tastes.

It wasn't as good as her partner Rita's, but it was still a good contender nonetheless. Bianka cuts another piece, this time a bit bigger, and pops it in her mouth. Jaune watched in content as he sat across his aunt, resting his head on his palm with a smile on his face.

As Bianka ate the cake, the two of them exchanged tales of what had happened over the past several years. Bianka asked about how his sisters were doing while Jaune asked her about all the missions and adventures she had been through.

Then Bianka decided to ask him a serious question. "Jaune. Why did you fake your way in to Beacon?"

Jaune's smile disappeared, his face morphed into a face of shock. He stared at her with wide eyes, his mouth not muttering a word. She frowned and continued, "I know that you didn't attend a combat school when you were young, and I know that your father didn't train you personally. So tell me."

"Tell me the reason why I shouldn't report you to Ozpin and send you back home."


	20. Rework Announcement

Sorry everyone, there's no update today.

After reading all the critical reviews, I feel like I cannot continue the story in this state, which means that I need to do some heavy reworking on this story. Forgiving Pyrrha even though she didn't do anything to earn that forgiveness, as well as adding the Bohrok Kal and making Jaune's confrontation with Durandal, it's clear that I'm just constantly throwing ideas on the board and just seeing what sticks.

To make things worse, I'll be having semestral exams in December, so I need to focus on my studies as well as a competition that I signed up for at the end of November.

So once again, I am very sorry.

Once my examination is over, I'll do my best to focus on working on Reunion and fix all the mistakes I've made.


End file.
